


Хагалаз

by baley_jald



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baley_jald/pseuds/baley_jald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Что я говорила, - торжественно изрекла Изабелла. – Ставлю золотой на то, что наш красавчик нашёл нам новое задание.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хагалаз

**Author's Note:**

> Хагалаз – руна германского алфавита. Её значение - “разрушение”, “сцепление” и “стабильность”.  
> "Один порядок меняет другой, новое утверждается посредством полного разрушения старого. Задача руны – очистить. Её сила сокрушительна. Цвет - чёрный, способный поглощать все остальные. С такой же легкостью эта руна представляется белой.  
> Она белая и черная единовременно". ©

Парень был рыжим, как лисица, и очень бледным, с россыпью неожиданно ярких веснушек на носу и щеках.  
\- Пожалуйста, - повторил он. – У вас же есть брат? Вы должны меня понять.  
Хоука он поймал в Торговом Квартале, появился по правую сторону и неожиданно сильно сжал локоть. Мелкий, тощий, лет, наверное, четырнадцати, и очень настойчивый – не прогнать.  
Варрик порадовался бы, услышь он про брата. Может, мальчишка был из низов, может, даже из попрошаек, зато знал интуитивно, на какие точки и как именно нужно было давить.  
Хоук предсказуемо быстро сдался.  
\- Хорошо. Отойдём в сторону, расскажешь, что там у тебя.  
\- У меня… есть сестра. – Парень начал говорить, пока они шли, замолк только при виде стражников. Те проводили его неодобрительными взглядами, но ничего делать не стали. – Я не знаю, к кому ещё можно обратиться. Все говорят, что она загуляла, но я ведь знаю, Адайн не такая, она бы предупредила, она бы…  
\- Так, - прервал поток сознания Хоук. – Давай по порядку. Как тебя зовут?  
\- Аден, - тихо ответил мальчишка и, к вящему недоумению Хоука, разрыдался.  
Выглядел мальчишка скверно: впалые щёки, ссадина на левой скуле, припухшие веки и раскрасневшиеся глаза – то ли от бессонницы, то ли от постоянных слёз, то ли и от того, и от другого в равной степени. Хоука неожиданная истерика ввела в ступор – он даже не попытался что-либо сделать, просто стоял и терпеливо ждал, пока Аден унимал всхлипывания и размазывал рукавом по лицу грязь.  
\- Извините, - глухо пробормотал он.  
\- Ничего, - нервно отреагировал Хоук. – Вы близнецы? Что случилось с твоей сестрой?  
\- Угу. Она пошла в Клоаку к бабушке... два дня назад. Взяла кое-чего поесть из дому, только… - Стоило отдать мальчишке должное: на этот раз истерику он сдержал. – Только не дошла. Нашли корзинку в Клоаке, а самой Адайн нет. Стража говорит, чтобы ждали, небось к женишку убежала, но у неё не было… И никто ничего не слышал.  
Они добрались до ступенек за рынком. Рядом шумели люди, хлопали от порывов ветра натянутые над лавками тенты, было слышно рассерженное собачье тявканье. Неподалёку спал, опершись на стену, какой-то бродяга; Аден осторожно обогнул вытянутые босые ноги.  
\- Где именно в Клоаке последний раз видели твою сестру? – спросил Хоук.  
Мальчишка замер и недоверчиво прищурился.  
\- Я покажу. Вы поможете?  
Хоук машинально огладил древко посоха и выдохнул.  
\- Постараюсь.  
Он огляделся, прикидывая, как быстрее добраться до Клоаки; выхватил мельком всё тех же стражей, которые старательно делали вид, что им нет дела до мрачного мага и рыжего мальчишки. Пожалуй, слишком старательно, чтобы это можно было проигнорировать.  
\- К кому ты обращался? - поинтересовался Хоук по дороге.  
Он шёл сквозь толпу достаточно уверенно, мальчишка держался сразу за ним, иногда хватался за ткань рубашки, чтобы не потеряться. Хоуку это чем-то напомнило Беттани, - та тоже постоянно пряталась от всего за спиной брата: от храмовников, ночных кошмаров, слишком большой луны или подозрительных звуков. Карвер обычно жался с другой стороны - близнецы легко подхватывали настроение друг друга.  
\- Я не знаю его имени, - сказал Аден. - Он обычно патрулирует нашу улицу по ночам, я попросил поискать, но...  
Но люди так и пропадают каждый день - мужчины, женщины, дети, и если им повезет, их просто убивают. Ресурсы стражи не безграничны, заниматься каждым делом им наверняка не хочется, вот и хватаются за любое логичное объяснение.  
Хоук недовольно повёл плечом.  
Как только они вышли из подъёмника, Аден, ухватив Хоука за край рукава, вырвался вперед: местность явно была ему знакома, и он отчаянно хотел оказаться полезным.  
\- Вот тут.  
Хоук осмотрелся. Дощатый грязный пол, открытое пространство. Слева виднелась лестница, справа ржавая ограда: бесследно пропасть здесь было бы достаточно проблематично  
\- Кто нашёл корзинку?  
\- Бабушка, она уже возвращалась и... - Аден привалился к ограде. - Адайн не могла так просто уйти, она обязательно бы мне сказала!  
\- Странно, что корзинку не унесли, - сосредоточенно произнёс Хоук. – Твоя сестра могла зайти к кому-то до того, как прийти сюда? Знакомые здесь есть?  
Аден отрицательно помотал головой, ограда под ним натужно скрипнула и начала съезжать. Хоук едва успел ухватить мальчишку за руку и потянуть на себя.  
Позволять ему шастать здесь дальше казалось опасным.  
\- Так. Иди к капитану стражи, её зовут Авелин. Расскажешь ей всё и передашь, что я буду ждать её в лечебнице, - сказал Хоук, глядя в испуганные глаза. - Я пока осмотрюсь, ладно?  
Клоака, казалось, вообще не знала сна. Застать её улицы пустынными и тихими почти никогда не удавалось, но в этом был свой плюс - кто-нибудь оказывался не в том месте не в то время и мог быть свидетелем.  
Когда Аден ушёл, Хоук медленно, дюйм за дюймом, прошёлся по площадке. Следов здесь не было и быть не могло: вчера шёл дождь, и многочисленные отпечатки ног, лап, копыт и колёс раскатали грязь по доскам ровным серым слоем. Попытка прощупать местность магией тоже не увенчалась успехом – Клоака была чиста, только ненавязчиво, на периферии, фонили целительские заклинания.  
Точно.  
Хоук потёр лоб пальцами, словно стирая с кожи брызги крови, и направился в сторону лечебницы.

\- Что я говорила, - торжественно изрекла Изабелла. Она сидела на одной из лавок, поджав под себя ногу, и всем своим видом демонстрировала здоровье и довольство – этим и выделялась на фоне толпы калек. – Ставлю золотой на то, что наш красавчик нашёл нам новое задание.  
Хоук замер на пороге. Андерс бросил на него быстрый взгляд, но ничего не сказал, пока не закончил перевязывать плечо какому-то перепуганному ребёнку. Только потом отошёл, встряхнул кисти рук и улыбнулся.  
\- Ну, - сказал Андерс. – Мой золотой остаётся при мне?  
\- Боюсь, не в этот раз, - отозвался Хоук. Изабелла победно ухмыльнулась. - Слышал что-нибудь про пропажу людей?  
Андерс замер, не дойдя до Хоука несколько шагов, и озадаченно поднял брови.  
\- Здесь люди исчезают семьями. Потом находятся, конечно… в местной речушке. О ком конкретно ты хочешь услышать?  
Хоук так и стоял в дверном проёме. Каждое посещение лечебницы в Клоаке оставляло после себя противное послевкусие то ли вины, то ли взъевшейся не к месту совести. Понять разумом, что всем сразу не поможешь, было легко. Тяжело оказывалось смотреть в глаза людям, которые уже почти потеряли всякую надежду.  
А Андерс тут сутками находился. Хоук не был до конца уверен, сумел бы он сам сохранить рассудок в таком месте.  
\- Ко мне мальчишка подбежал на улице, - сказал он. - У него пропала сестра.  
\- Как предсказуемо, - фыркнула Изабелла. Вытянула ногу, придирчиво её оглядела и достала кинжал. Сапог валялся где-то под кушеткой. - Ты не мог бы встретить богатого купца? Или, скажем, безумно симпатичного, но бедного парня?  
\- Ещё лучше было бы встретить отчаявшегося капитана, убить его и подарить тебе корабль, - добавил Хоук, глядя на кинжал Изабеллы.  
\- Это был бы идеальный вариант!  
Она провела лезвием по ноге – плавным, осторожным движением, - дошла до колена и ехидно хмыкнула.  
Если бы Хоуку предложили определить грехи своих друзей, Изабелла определенно получила бы ипостась демона желания и наверняка переплюнула бы его по всем параметрам. Фенрису досталась бы гордыня, непомерная и удивительная для такого хрупкого существа; Варрик, пожалуй, отхватил бы праздность, а вот Андерс...  
Хоук скосил взгляд - Андерс тут же дёрнулся и отвернулся, будто его поймали за чем-то непристойным. На Изабеллу он даже внимания не обратил.  
\- Так вот, - вздохнул Хоук. - Девочку зовут Адайн, и пропала она два дня назад. Стража дело не взяла и, на самом деле, их можно понять. Но мы поищем.  
\- Если хочешь, - Андерс кивнул. - Я освобожусь где-то через полчаса, мне надо пару человек осмотреть. Но на многое надеяться не стоит, - добавил он, подойдя ближе и понизив голос. - Люди пропадают. Вряд ли её ждет хорошая судьба. Самое вероятное – работорговцы или маги крови.  
\- В оптимизме тебе не откажешь.  
Андерс развёл руками.  
\- Ещё Авелин должна прийти, так что подождем. - Хоук сделал над собой усилие и всё же зашёл внутрь. - Тебе помочь?  
\- Нет, тут не сложно. Наслаждайся обществом Изабеллы.  
Хоук повернулся в её сторону. Изабелла подбросила кинжал и поймала его за лезвие двумя пальцами, вызвав недовольный ропот сидевшей рядом с ней женщины.  
Помещение, отведённое под лечебницу Андерса, было очень большим, большим и довольно грязным: лавки у стен, сваленные в кучу тряпки в углах, несколько кушеток в центре. С них, судя по всему, стирали кровь, но въевшиеся багровые пятна всё равно остались. Как столы у мясника.  
У деревянной, приставленной к стене лестницы, ярко белел обрывок бумаги. Хоук машинально поднял его, бросил взгляд на ровные, аккуратные буквы, некоторые из которых были стёрты: клочок, судя по всему, пару раз смяли, расправили, а потом разорвали на части.

 _“…их женщин и мужчин. Лучше детей, но…  
…антированная свобода для всех магов Круга и вне…  
…перестанут считать неизлечимой болезнью…  
…на вашу помощь”._

Под последним словом красовался алый треугольник с тремя поперечными волнами внутри.  
Хоук двумя пальцами свернул обрывок и сунул его себе в карман. Ни на одном из предыдущих манифестов Андерс ничего не рисовал – кто знает, может, когда-нибудь эта бумажка положит начало чему-то великому.  
Впрочем, вряд ли.

На рыжего Адена Андерс смотрел так пристально, что Хоук почти решил, что они знакомы.  
\- Просто представил, как могла выглядеть его сестра, - сказал он в ответ на недоумённый взгляд.  
\- Так же точно, - подала голос Изабелла. – Близнецы ведь.  
\- Не скажи.  
Авелин в казармах не оказалось. Сначала мальчишку попытались выгнать, потом всё же выслушали и ответили с плохо скрываемым ехидством: извиняй, парнишка, командир стражи уехала на Рваный Берег. Почему-то Аден принял её отсутствие за свою ошибку и теперь отчаянно старался не поднимать на Хоука глаза.  
Третий осмотр предполагаемого места происшествия – как и первые два – не принёс никаких результатов.  
\- Магией пробовал? – тихо спросил Андерс, незаметно появляясь за спиной Хоука. Тот неопределённо повёл плечами.  
\- Чисто. Кровь, если и была, давно смешалась с грязью. А уж женские вопли, я думаю, в Клоаке дело привычное.  
Андерс болезненно нахмурился, но промолчал.  
\- И что делать будем? – Изабелла ещё раз прошлась по площадке, остановилась и зябко обхватила предплечья ладонями. – Пойдём искать наугад?  
\- Пойдём по домам. – Хоук по привычке посмотрел наверх, уткнулся взглядом в балки и поморщился.  
Небо над Клоакой показывалось в огромный, в несколько метров, проём и, казалось бы, различить день и ночь можно было с лёгкостью. Так же, как дышать. Но душный чад от костров, вонь сточных вод и гнилых деревьев становились только гуще, а ночь наступала, когда гасили последние масляные лампы.  
\- Аден переночует в лечебнице, - неожиданно заявил Андерс. Хоук озадаченно склонил голову.  
\- Зачем? Его не трогали две предыдущие ночи…  
\- Можешь называть это дурным предчувствием, - перебил его Андерс. – Аден?  
Мальчишка послушно кивнул.

Хоук специально пробирался к особняку длинной дорогой, петлял под яркими, тяжёлыми звёздами Верхнего Города, трижды обошёл главную площадь. Хотелось бродить где-нибудь до самого рассвета, но утром нужна была трезвость мыслей, а при недосыпе ожидать её было глупо и опрометчиво.  
Сон не шёл.  
Сон не шёл с тех самых пор, как умерла мама.  
Хоук давно уяснил, что перед тем, как лечь в постель, нужно вымотать себя до предела. Сначала его мучила бессонница, потом начались кошмары. Обязательно ближе к рассвету, с первыми солнечными лучами, и в этих дурных, мутных снах к Хоуку приходила Беттани, укоризненно качала готовой и говорила – а ведь ты обещал, что будешь беречь, обещал, что защитишь, так что, братишка, грош цена твоим обещаниям? Иногда появлялась мама, но она только плакала; иногда – мёртвый храмовник Уэсли с забрызганным кровью лицом.  
Иногда – совсем редко – Дух Мести в охваченном синим сиянием теле Андерса.  
Будить слуг Хоук не стал: сам приготовил бадью и, скинув одежду, окунулся в нагретую воду. Жар расслаблял сведённые мышцы, изгонял из мыслей вязкую горечь, не помогал полностью, но работал куда лучше трав и сонных зелий.  
Сосредоточился, пытаясь представить, как до этого Андерс, лицо незнакомой ему Адайн, и – сам того не заметив – заснул.

Хоук проснулся под утро и порывисто сел, выплеснув половину остывшей воды на пол. Ошалело помотал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, что именно его так напугало, но последние несколько часов просто вылетели из головы.  
Он выбрался из бадьи, движением руки убрал натёкшие лужи и направился в спальню, смутно надеясь урвать ещё немного сна.

* * *  
Пришедшая утром Авелин нервно расхаживала в холле: то подходила к столу с письмами, то возвращалась к пустому камину. Бодан безуспешно пытался уговорить её присесть, Орана беспокоилась, не голодна ли госпожа, но подобное внимание её скорее задевало.  
Хоук спустился по лестнице, на ходу поправляя одежду.  
\- Горазд ты спать, конечно, - недовольно начала она.  
Хоук кинул на неё быстрый взгляд, но ничего на это не ответил, лишь поманил рукой. Они поднялись в библиотеку, Авелин пробежалась взглядом по полкам - с недавних пор книги стали пользоваться у Хоука популярностью, прочитаны были если не все, то большая часть точно. Бережно свернутые манифесты Андерса обычно служили закладками.  
\- Мне сказали, ты вчера какого-то парня присылал. Что-то случилось?  
\- Он сестру потерял, а я хотел уточнить, может, ты что знаешь. - Он кратко рассказал о вчерашних поисках.  
\- Прости, Хоук, - Она развела руками. - Я позабочусь, чтоб соответствующий стражник получил выговор, нельзя пренебрегать делами только потому, что попросил ребенок, но больше я ничего не знаю.  
Хоук взял одну из книг и провел рукой корешку. "История возникновения Киркволла" - единственный том, который он умудрился купить, но так и не прочитал. На потрепанной обложке угадывался рисунок цепей - единственное, что действительно было неизменно в этом городе.  
\- Владычица Церкви обеспокоена пропажей одной из сестёр. Та собирала что-то на Рваном Берегу, её тал-васготы убили. Я на это полдня вчера потратила.  
\- Нашли тело?  
\- Не тело, - поправила Авелин. – Останки. Её практически разорвали на части, кого-то из моих людей даже вырвало, а они парни с крепкими нервами. Чудовищное зрелище. Все кости перемолоты.  
Хоук озадаченно склонил голову к плечу: тал-васготы, конечно, отличались порядочной жестокостью, но до такого не доходили. Авелин устало пожала плечами, словно сбрасывая на пол опостылевший от долгой носки плащ.  
\- Не бери в голову. Где тот мальчик? Может, нам удастся что-то выяснить.  
Они резво прошлись по улицам Верхнего города, Хоук на полшага впереди, Авелин по правую руку; их будто что-то подгоняло. Предчувствие, противное, гадко сжимающее виски и толкающее вперёд ощущение, что он отчаянно опаздывает, стало почти привычным, но от того не менее ненавистным. По Клоаке Хоук почти бежал, перепрыгивая через разбросанные балки, отталкивая неповоротливых прохожих, – а Авелин как-то успевала за него извиняться. Перед лечебницей он резко заторомозил.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? - удивленно спросила Авелин.  
\- Позже.  
Дверь легко поддалась.  
Андерс стоял к ним спиной и привычно кого-то лечил. На кушетке лежал, судя по силуэту, мужчина, рядом глотала слёзы молодая женщина с копной густых ярко-рыжих волос, огненными волнами спадавших на плечи.  
\- Что произошло? – спросила Авелин.  
\- Засада в Костяной Яме, - ответил мягкий вежливый голос.  
Хоук повернулся в сторону ещё одного человека. В нём можно было бы заподозрить благородного – бледная, необветренная кожа и достаточно тонкие руки: такими руками обычно могли похвастаться люди, которые никогда не делали никакой чёрной работы. Или маги.  
\- Вы кто? – Хоук резко распрямил плечи. Незнакомец дёрнул уголком рта и приветственно склонил голову.  
\- Спокойнее. – Андерс отошёл от раненого, снял с гвоздя тряпку и принялся оттирать кровь от пальцев. – Это Сальватор Драйк, учёный. Известная в лекарских кругах личность. Очень уважаемый человек.  
\- Бросьте, Андерс, - миролюбиво ответил тот. – Это лишнее. Будь я таким талантливым – не пришёл бы к вам за помощью.  
Драйк был невысоким, почти миниатюрным, очень худощавым, с совершенно седыми, зачёсанными назад волосами. Хрестоматийный учёный, словно с иллюстрации сошёл: и морщинки от глаз к вискам, и потёртая, кое-где даже прожжённая мантия, и пятна от препаратов на тыльных сторонах ладоней, даже трость имелась – длинная, на вид очень дорогая.  
“Догадываюсь, - мрачно подумал Хоук, - зачем ты явился. Такому, как ты, не пристало руки кровью марать”.  
\- А вы, - неожиданно сказал Драйк, - капитан Авелин, я так понимаю?  
Авелин вздрогнула и настороженно нахмурилась.  
\- Да.  
\- Такая красивая женщина – и на мужской работе, - скорбно вздохнул Драйк. – У вас великолепные волосы, капитан. С такой внешностью нужно позировать для художников, а не бегать с мечом наперевес.  
Авелин гневно покраснела, и Хоук едва успел сдержать ехидный смешок.  
\- Как видите, внутреннее кровотечение я остановил. – Андерс обернулся к девушке. – Раны достаточно серьёзные, одной магией их не заживить, ему нужен постоянный уход и лекарства. Зайдёте ко мне через пару дней, я…  
\- Я снабжу их всем, чем нужно, не переживайте. Это будет меньшее из того, что я смогу сделать. - Драйк подковырнул тростью мусор на полу и вежливо улыбнулся. – За вашим отцом я пришлю людей, они его аккуратно переправят домой, а вас я проведу сам, нечего делать даме одной в Клоаке. – Он приобнял девушку и повёл её к выходу. - Капитан Авелин, мессир. Всего хорошего, Андерс.  
Хоук проводил их недоверчивым взглядом – шепчущего что-то утешительное Драйка и хрупкую девушку в старой оборванной одежде. Оставалось загадкой, что могло связывать двух таких разных людей.  
\- Зря ты так, он хороший человек, - мягко укорил его Андерс и пошатнулся.  
Хоук едва успел подскочить к нему и почти силой усадить на кушетку – выглядел Андерс порядком хуже своего собственного пациента.  
\- Ты сегодня вообще спал?  
\- Не успел. Меня вызвали в Костяную Яму вечером, на месте я не смог ничего сделать. Самым сложным было восстановить внутренние органы. - Он тяжело вздохнул и устало провёл рукой по волосам. – Нельзя было отлучиться ни на секунду.  
\- Ты мало кому поможешь, если будешь так напрягаться, - беззлобно поддел его Хоук.  
Андерс тяжело привалился к стене, прикрыл глаза и попытался улыбнуться.  
В лечебнице было пусто – если не считать бессознательного шахтёра на столе, - даже слишком. Обычно эта часть Клоаки просто кишела сирыми и убогими, жаждущими если не вылечиться, то хотя бы стащить у зазевавшегося пациента кошелёк. Андерс их, конечно, гонял, но разве можно отучить собаку лаять?  
\- А где мальчишка, Хоук? – неожиданно спросила Авелин. – Ради чего ты меня сюда тащил?  
Андерс резко отстранился от стены, охнул – пришлось вцепиться пальцами в край кушетки. Хоук вопросительно поднял бровь.  
\- Он ушёл ещё вечером. Сказал, что нужно предупредить родителей.  
\- И ты так просто его отпустил? – взъярилась Авелин.  
Андерс недобро прищурился.  
\- Что бы ты сделала на моём месте?  
\- Не давала бы пустых обещаний!  
Внешне Андерс никак не изменился, но дно зрачков знакомо вспыхнуло синим. Хоук с силой сжал его плечо, чуть ли не заставил откинуться обратно на стену.  
\- Предлагаешь выбирать между жизнями людей под обвалом и сохранностью мальчика?  
Андерса трясло, то ли от перенапряжения последних часов, то ли от бессонной ночи – одной ли? – то ли от гнева.  
\- Ты ведь уже сам выбрал, - сузила глаза Авелин. – О помощи попросить ты не подумал?  
\- И вместо того, чтобы спешить на помощь, – искать тебя, да?  
\- Тихо! – Хоук двинул рукой по деревянной поверхности кушетки, болезненно поморщился и посмотрел по сторонам. - Авелин, не вымещай раздражение от неудачного комплимента этого... врача на Андерсе. Ребёнка найдем. А ты, - он снова придавил Андерса за плечо к стене, когда тот порывисто вскинулся, - будешь отсыпаться. Хорошо?  
\- Я хочу помочь. – Он перехватил руку Хоука и, не глядя, исцелил разбитые костяшки.  
\- Помог уже. - Казалось, что даже доспехи Авелин расстроено звякнули. – Он не говорил, где живет?  
\- Не говорил.  
Не Клоака. Скорее всего, Нижний Город.  
А если Нижний Город, значит, идти следовало в “Висельник”.

* * *  
За годы в Киркволле Хоук научился различать Верхний и Нижний Города по запаху. Если первому дать какое-то конкретное определение было сложно, то тяжкое марево второго въедалось в кожу, одежду и волосы намертво: и густой чад ламп, и гнильё из мясных лавок, и едкий, забивающийся в ноздри смрад из подворотен.  
Зимой вся эта дрянь подмерзала, покрывалась льдистой коркой, не пускающей вонь дальше шага, но в остальные месяцы пробираться по грязным улочкам было почти так же неприятно, как идти по глинистой топи.  
Совсем расслабился, мысленно хмыкнул Хоук. Уже и жизнь в низах не жизнью кажется.  
Грудастая подавальщица у стойки проводила его цепким, недоверчивым взглядом, но останавливать не стала. Хоук поднялся по лестнице вверх и толкнулся в первую от поворота дверь.  
В рассохшееся дерево прямо над головой воткнулся арбалетный болт. Хоук с присвистом втянул воздух между зубами и дёрнул оперённый кончик на себя.  
\- А если б я тут с дамой был, а, красавчик?  
Варрик сидел на стуле и нежно протирал Бьянку ветошью. Проследить, когда именно гном успел поднять арбалет и спустить болт, Хоук не успел.  
\- А если бы ты был чуть более метким, а?  
Хоук бросил Варрику стрелу. Тот ухмыльнулся.  
\- Если бы я был чуть менее метким, я бы пробил твою чудную головку прямо по центру. Ничего. Блонди живенько вытащил бы из тебя всё лишнее, сам знаешь.  
\- Сам знаю, - согласно кивнул Хоук и прикрыл за собой дверь.  
\- Но тебе повезло! Сегодня я не с дамой, сегодня я с эльфом. – Варрик кивнул в сторону.  
В кресле, низко опустив голову, сидел Фенрис. Над его правым плечом торчала стрела: очевидно, Варрик искал альтернативный вариант приветствия; в расслабленной ладони покоилась бутылка и, казалось, что она вот-вот упадет. Ногой к полу он прижимал ещё несколько - именно этим вином Фенрис угощал в недавно отбитом поместье Данариуса.  
\- Вечеринка? – Хоук обошел стол по широкому кругу. - А меня чего не позвали?  
\- Только отправили Изабеллу за тобой, но ты знаешь, - доверительно сказал Варрик. – Мы бы не удивились, если бы ты не пришёл.  
Он подтянул к себе бутылку и торжественно вручил её Хоуку.  
\- Униженные меньшинства собрались обсудить своё положение в городе. Эльфы, гномы – всем нам тяжко живётся под гнётом людей!  
\- Андерс, - тихо буркнул Фенрис. – Это всё Андерс виноват.  
\- Вот-вот! Кстати, почему он не с тобой?  
\- Добровольно-принудительно отсыпается. - Хоук пожал плечами. - Снова всю ночь помогал немощным.  
\- Кого-то мне это напоминает, - скосил глаза Варрик.  
Хоук покрутил в руках бутылку. В винах он не слишком разбирался, предпочитая держать своё сознание как можно более ясным: для мага это была необходимость – малейшая слабость всегда могла стать фатальной. Но сейчас перспектива выпить заиграла положительными красками. Может, хоть удастся поспать ночью.  
Первый глоток оставил странный, но приятный горьковатый привкус.  
Рассказчиком Варрик был отличным, а вот слушать умел от случая к случаю, так что короткое описание встречи с Аденом растянулось на весь вечер и целую бутылку.  
\- Как думаешь, мне стоит немного приукрасить факты, самую малость? Ты станешь новой Андрасте, – задумчиво спросил Варрик.  
Фенрис выпустил бутылку, но успел перехватить её прямо над полом.  
\- Дыши глубже, - посоветовал Хоук. – Нет, Варрик, я не собираюсь быть… я это даже произносить не хочу!  
\- А жаль. Идея-то хороша. Ладно. Ты не просто так пришёл, я правильно понимаю?  
Хоук вытянул ноги – не особенно большая комната из-за этого стала казаться ещё меньше – и задумчиво поболтал остатками вина на дне. Алкоголь расслаблял, и измученный бессонницами организм охотно вело в сон.  
\- Мне нужно найти мальчишку. Авелин постарается выяснить что-нибудь у стражей, но…  
За окном послышался колокольный перезвон – далёкий, принесённый ветром звук. Хоук замолк и посмотрел в темнеющее небо, край которого был виден над чёрными громадами построек Нижнего города.  
\- Но?.. – мягко подтолкнул Варрик.  
\- Но стража знает далеко не всё и далеко не обо всех. Если ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
\- Как тут не понять, - хмыкнул Варрик. Он отставил бутылку и снова положил на колени Бьянку, ласково, словно кошку, поглаживая её по отполированному боку. – В Верхнем городе у меня есть информатор. Паскуда редкостная, но работу свою знает. Мальчишку он тебе, разумеется, не найдёт, но… если заплатишь достаточно, даст ворох подсказок и слухов. И куда люди могут пропадать, и где следует поискать разбухший детский трупик, и про всех мало-мальски значимых должников. Вдруг твой… Аден, правильно? задолжал какому-нибудь наёмнику из Клоаки.  
\- Задолжал? – Хоук выпрямился в кресле и устало потёр веки. – Вряд ли. Он бы мне сказал.  
Варрик качнул арбалетом. Свечное пламя опасно блеснуло на взведённом болте.  
\- Не будь таким наивным. Люди лгут. Иногда – чтобы поживиться, иногда – чтобы спасти свою шкуру. Иногда они лгут просто чтобы солгать. Развлечение такое, знаешь ли.  
\- В тебе погиб великий проповедник, - усмехнулся Хоук. – Где я найду твоего информатора?  
\- Ты его не найдёшь, - флегматично отозвался Варрик. – Сам – не найдёшь. Поэтому я иду с тобой. Эй, мечтательный ты наш! Здесь останешься?  
Фенрис вздрогнул, бросил в их сторону злобный взгляд и легко поднялся из кресла.

* * *  
Отчуждённость.  
После небольшого, почти уютного Лоттеринга, где все были если не знакомы лично, то наслышаны друг о друге, большой, полный жестокости и крови Киркволл выглядел чужим и с грузом кучи прожитых здесь лет. Каждому было, что скрывать, даже к смерти люди относились со спокойной обречённостью, закрывали глаза на всё, что не касалось их самих. На узких улицах и в темных переулках было опасно как ночью, так и днём. Зачем ловко воровать кошелёк, если его так просто снять с трупа?  
Верхний город немного отличался – и нельзя сказать, что в лучшую сторону. В Клоаке на тебя могут напасть из любого угла, прямо, открыто побежать с небольшим ножом в руке, признавая своё отчаянное положение; здесь же все тёмные дела происходили за плотно закрытыми резными дверями в богато украшенных поместьях.  
“Тевинтер”, - плевался Фенрис.  
Сами дома, казалось, излучали негативный фон, а по отголоскам слухов и чужих разговоров выходило, что, несмотря на активное притеснение магии как таковой, именно она защищала сокровища аристократии.  
Уже сворачивая в сторону, Фенрис остановился и прислушался. Хоуку показалось, что даже ушами повёл. Послышался шум, короткий вскрик, и они, быстро переглянувшись, метнулись на звук.  
Она лежала на каменной мостовой, сжавшись в тугой комок, освещаемая яркой луной – бело-серебристые волосы, единственное светлое пятно в абсолютном мраке. Кожа была грязной, местами обуглилась; правой кисти не было, а левой она прижимала к себе колени.  
“Чтобы не выпали внутренности”, - мучительно подумал Хоук.  
Она молчала – то ли не могла кричать, то ли просто нечем было, но её грудь всё ещё нервно вздымалась, а от потрескавшихся, запекшихся кровавой коркой губ шёл пар.  
\- За Андерсом, живо.  
Фенрис сорвался с места. В воздухе повис отчетливый запах лириума, на одежду и волосы осели отголоски недавно сотворённой магии.  
\- Что за тварь могла это сделать? – Варрик сжал Бьянку. – Ты можешь ей помочь?  
\- Я не целитель, - сквозь зубы выдохнул Хоук.  
Он даже боялся к ней подойти. Вблизи оказалось, что тонкие руки в некоторых местах сломаны – белели острые концы костей сквозь лопнувшую кожу.  
\- Магия крови? - Варрик прошёлся вперед, придирчиво осматривая землю в поисках крови или отпечатков ног, но камни были девственно чисты, не сравнить с тем же Нижним городом. – Тот, кто её убил, не мог далеко убежать.  
\- Она ещё жива.  
\- Ненадолго. Милосерднее прирезать.  
\- Тихо. - Хоука мягко отодвинули за плечо в сторону. Андерс уже успел закатать рукава, на лице застыла маска мрачной сосредоточенности. - Я здесь.  
Он склонился над ней, делая пассы руками и тихо бормоча, – среди заклинаний Хоук расслышал несколько ругательств и проклятий. Девушку перестало трясти, рука, сведенная почти смертельной судорогой, немного расслабилась, но Андерс покачал головой:  
\- Бесполезно, я ничем не могу помочь. Она… она будто высушена изнутри, никаких ресурсов не осталось, я не могу залечить даже самые маленькие раны, не говоря о повреждённых органах.  
Хоук сжал кулаки.  
\- Ты можешь вернуть ей сознание? – неожиданно подал голос Фенрис. – Мы сможем спросить, кто сделал с ней такое.  
\- Зачем? – Андерс побледнел. – Ты представляешь как это – очнуться в таком теле? Если я приведу её в чувство, она сможет разве что кричать, ощущая каждую рану и каждый перелом.  
\- А обезболить?  
Андерс снова повел рукой над девушкой: высвеченное магией тело выглядело ещё хуже, чем при свете луны.  
\- У тебя будет минут десять, не больше, - мрачно сказал он и направил небольшой шар света ей в голову.  
Она не кричала.  
Открыла глаза - раньше наверняка они были удивительно яркие, зеленые, сейчас же их покрыла болезненная муть. Провела языком по пересохшим губам и заговорила, тихо, отчаянно:  
\- Создатель, спаси нас, о, Создатель, молю, верная дочь твоя…  
Хоук решительно приподнял её за подбородок и постарался поймать взгляд.  
\- Кто ты? Ты знаешь, кто мог сделать с тобой такое?  
Девушка сморгнула и покрутила головой, так обычно делают, когда прислушиваются к тихому шёпоту.  
\- Он был хорошим, хорошим, хорошим... - Она запнулась, проговорила это слово ещё несколько раз, словно забыла все другие. - Хорошим. Плохим. Стены были плохими. Стены тянули. После стен ничего... никого не было.  
\- Кто он? – это уже спросил Фенрис.  
Время будто замедлилось, когда она повернула голову в его сторону – движение выглядело неестественно, словно её дернули за шею длинными невидимыми нитями. Белые волосы смазались в крови.  
\- Он хочет всех сделать равными, всех одинаковыми, о, Создатель, помилуй нас от такого чудовища, грешны дети твои, а он сильнее прочих…  
\- Кто? – повторил Хоук.  
\- Стены! - почти выкрикнула она. – Вытягивали. Много крови, а он… хороший… он…  
Почувствовав рядом движение, Хоук выпустил из рук лицо девушки и обернулся. Андерса сильно трясло, из носа текла кровь, а глаза выглядели почти звериными – от боли.  
Девушка закричала.  
Хоука повело в сторону от неожиданности, Варрик вскинул Бьянку – скорее всего, дань старой привычке, отработанное движение. Андерс покачнулся и упал на колени, закрыв лицо ладонями: сквозь пальцы по тыльной стороне потекла кровь. И прежде, чем Хоук успел что-то сказать, махнул рукой, будто стряхивал налипшую грязь: по мостовой веером разлетелись бурые капли, а худенькое девичье тело выгнулось в судороге. Крик резко оборвался, сменился хрипом, бульканьем из надорванной глотки.  
Тишина опустилась тяжёлым занавесом, отмела все звуки вокруг, оглушила сильнее, чем предшествующий ей вопль. И тем громче на её фоне было слышно напряжённое, болезненное дыхание Андерса.  
\- Что за…  
Хоук бросился к девочке, хотел прощупать пульс, но смысла в этом не было: широко распахнутые зелёные глаза смотрели вперёд и вверх – с ужасом, невыносимым ужасом и болью. С уцелевших пальцев сорвало ногти, за ладонью тянулась кровавая полоса.  
Хоук сжал зубы и, мысленно обругав себя за брезгливость, опустил трупу веки. Умиротворённее истерически сведённое лицо не стало, но, во всяком случае, на него можно было смотреть почти без содрогания.  
\- Эй, Хоук.  
Варрик стоял неподалёку – озадаченный почти до испуга – и, видимо, никак не мог решить, что делать.  
\- Что с ним?  
Андерс так и не отнял рук от лица – сжался в комок, то ли всхлипывал, то ли просто пытался восстановить дыхание, и раскачивался из стороны в сторону. Хоук опустился рядом с ним на колени, несильно встряхнул за плечи и вздрогнул, когда чужие пальцы с силой сжали его запястья.  
На Андерса было страшно смотреть.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – прошипел Хоук. Он потянул Андерса на себя, осторожно расцепил пальцы. – Две минуты. Две минуты почти мёртвая девочка говорила с вами так, словно ничего не чувствовала. Андерс!  
Тот словно и не слышал, а бьющую тело дрожь можно было ощутить даже на расстоянии.  
\- Андерс, отпусти её. Да отпусти же!  
Хоук честно пытался сделать так, чтобы оплеуха получилась не сильной, а просто отрезвляющей, но Андерса всё равно ощутимо швырнуло в сторону.  
Варрик неодобрительно охнул. Хоук сам в первый момент испугался, не сделал ли он хуже.  
\- Всё… - хрипло сказал Андерс. – Всё нормально. Сейчас встану.  
\- Как же, - зло отозвался Хоук. – Встанет он. Чем ты думал? Ладно, молчи. Фенрис, помоги дотащить его до особняка – в свою дыру он в таком виде не пойдёт.  
Андерс тяжело опирался на Хоука, судорожно сжимал плечо - потом наверняка останутся синяки. Фенрис безропотно поддерживал его с другой стороны. В такие минуты Хоук отчаянно жалел, что не изучал духовную магию: немного ослабить боль или просто усыпить раненого на месте было бы намного проще, чем останавливаться каждые десять шагов и приводить в чувство.  
В поместье Хоук первым делом попросил Орану принести миску горячей воды и полотенец и уложил Андерса в кровать – он почти сразу впал в дурное беспамятство. Его всё ещё мелко трясло, когда Хоук начал стирать с бледного лица кровь: ресницы дрожали, по лбу пролегла глубокая складка, а руками он то и дело хватался за простыню или за Хоука – что попадалось ближе.  
\- Он знал, что так будет, - нарушил тяжёлое молчание Фенрис.  
\- От этого не легче.  
Дверь приоткрылась – в комнату зашёл Варрик.  
\- Труп девочки я показал стражникам, да ещё сам осмотрел всё вокруг. Ни крови, ни тайных ходов не заметил - это мог сделать кто-то из живущих поблизости.  
\- Только вот допросить их нам не дадут, - покачал головой Хоук. – Вернее, официально не дадут. Что твой информатор?  
\- Говорит, что близнецов знает. Живут вплотную к эльфинажу. – Варрик замер перед камином. - Авелин передал, всё сделал. Цени мои старания, Хоук.  
\- Ценю, - ответил тот, смывая испарину со лба Андерса. - А ты что присмирел? Несмотря на споры, тоже переживаешь за нашего самоотверженного друга?  
Фенрис, казалось, ссутулился ещё сильнее и перебрал пальцами по столешнице.  
\- Одержимого, - помедлив, ответил он. – Не переживаю. Я считаю, что это сделал Андерс.  
Хоук внимательно посмотрел на него, стараясь разглядеть намек на неудачную шутку, но Фенрис был серьёзен. В воздухе повисло глухое "объяснись", когда Хоук медленно поднялся с кровати.  
\- Её убили магией. Ты отвернулся, а я смотрел. Она закричала в тот момент, когда увидела Андерса, страшно закричала. Наверняка узнала.  
\- Не дури, - обернулся Варрик. – Андерс её спасал. Мало ли как заклинание подействовало.  
\- Вас не удивило, что мы появились так скоро? Я нашёл его совсем рядом, не больше квартала от тела. Угрюмого и взъерошенного, он ещё по сторонам подозрительно оглядывался. Разве это простое совпадение?  
\- Фенрис, - тихо сказал Хоук.  
Краем глаза он заметил, что Варрик отошёл от камина – огонь там полыхнул жарче.  
\- Та, другая девочка пропала недалеко от его лечебницы, – быстрее заговорил Фенрис. - Её брат пропал, когда должен был находиться под надзором Андерса. Хоук, он маг и…  
\- Я тоже маг. Я провожу ритуалы под покровом ночи? – резко сказал он, комкая окровавленное полотенце. – Я тоже виноват, был ведь рядом. И не оставил Адена у себя в особняке! Может, мы с Андерсом вообще сговорились, тебе почём знать.  
\- Ты сильный. И ждёшь, что другие тоже сильные. - Фенрис подошёл к двери. – Но они не такие. Просто подумай об этом.

* * *  
Если бы Хоука попросили описать следующие несколько дней, он бы сказал всего одно слово: злость.  
На Фенриса и на его, фенрисовские, подозрения – безосновательные, твердил себе Хоук, совершенно необоснованные; на Авелин, от которой не было вестей; на неизвестного убийцу без мотивов и пропущенных ненамеренно ниточек; на Изабеллу, благополучно сгинувшую в глубинах порта – тут злость на мгновение сменялась тревогой; на Андерса…  
На Андерса, наотрез отказывавшегося сидеть в своей комнате и залечивать раны.  
\- У меня пациенты, - говорил маг. – Они ждут. Я должен идти.  
\- Не должен, - мягко отказывал Хоук, пытаясь усмирить закипавшую в венах ярость. – Ничего. Никому.  
\- Я пойду.  
\- Ты не пойдёшь.  
Спокойные разговоры сменялись стихийной руганью, от которой тяжёлые бархатные занавески на окнах покрывались серебристой изморозью. Хоук вглядывался в золотисто-карие глаза Андерса, силясь увидеть на их дне синее сияние, но бестолку – тот только бледнел, отворачивался и поджимал губы.  
Было бы куда легче, зло думал Хоук, если бы ты разбил что-нибудь, расколотил стол, превратил меня в кусок гранита или оглушил энтропией – ты же умеешь, я знаю, я видел.  
Перемены явились оттуда, откуда не ждали: лицо матери в обрамлении окровавленной полупрозрачной ткани сменилось ошалевшими от боли глазами седой девчонки, её вывернутыми, изуродованными руками, белевшими сломами тонких костей, судорожно выгнутым телом…  
Пару раз Хоук просыпался от собственного безумного хохота. После этого попытки поспать оставил.

Андерс стоял у окна и смотрел вниз, на водоворот уличных огней и ночной темноты. Он выглядел значительно лучше, только вздрагивал иногда всем телом, словно от холода. Когда Хоук замер у двери, он даже не обернулся, но всё равно сказал, словно почувствовал кого-то рядом:  
\- Мне нужно уйти. Очень нужно.  
Хоука мутило от недосыпа – в мыслях поселилась вязкая, горькая завеса, сквозь которую никак не получалось прорваться. Он и сейчас держался рукой за косяк, опасаясь самым позорным образом свалиться на пол.  
\- Куда ты так рвёшься? – Тон получился грубее и злее, чем Хоук хотел. – Что ты скрываешь?  
\- Я?- недоумённо переспросил Андерс. – Скрываю?  
На первом этаже надрывно звякнул дверной колокольчик.  
\- Я никогда ничего от тебя не скрывал, - тихо продолжил Андерс.  
Хоук стиснул зубы и шагнул прочь из комнаты.  
Внизу был Драйк. Хоуку мгновенно захотелось развернуть учёного хмыря лицом к двери и пинком выпроводить на свежий воздух Верхнего Города, но неуместные желания он подавил – даже улыбнулся так приветливо, как только смог. Судя по дрогнувшему лицу Драйка, улыбка получилась не очень.  
\- Вечер добрый, доктор. – Хоук замер на последней ступеньке и слегка склонил голову. – Чем обязан?  
\- Мессир. – Уголки губ Драйка дёрнулись, узкое лицо заискрилось доброжелательностью и всепрощением. – Я слышал о том, что произошло с Андерсом.  
\- Интересно узнать, откуда, - ласково отозвался Хоук.  
Драйк слегка пожал плечами. Движение вышло неловким, каким-то судорожным.  
\- Его пациенты бьют тревогу. Разное говорят. А слухами земля полнится… тем более, если говорить о Киркволле.  
Хоук промолчал. Драйк, не дождавшись ответа, продолжил:  
\- Я сделал отвары, которые помогут нашему общему другу скорее стать на ноги. Они на столе. Там немного, но…  
\- Непременно передам их… нашему общему другу. Вместе с пожеланиями скорейшего выздоровления, - ощерился Хоук.  
Врач изумлённо поднял брови, но потом, видимо, понял намёк.  
\- В таком случае, я пойду. Доброй вам ночи, мессир.  
\- Взаимно.  
Когда за прямой, затянутой в тёмную ткань спиной закрылась дверь, Хоук резко привалился бедром к перилам и провёл пальцами по лицу.  
\- Орана! Орана, выбрось эти склянки в канализацию. Не хочу, чтобы в моём доме находилась подобная дрянь.  
И ещё больше не хочу, чтобы подобной дрянью отпаивали Андерса.  
Дорога вверх по ступенькам далась Хоуку едва ли не сложнее путешествия по Глубинным Тропам. На пороге он замер, втянул воздух в грудь, мысленно пообещал решить всё миром и толкнул дверь.  
Комната была пуста.  
Хоук озадаченно моргнул: пакостная сонливая муть на мгновение схлынула, сменившись чистым, как лириумная пыль, недоумением. Андерса не было. Были книги – стопками на полу и на столике у кровати; были резко пахнущие травами припарки; даже пергамент, исписанный нервными мелкими буквами, остался.  
Ещё было окно. Распахнутое настежь: ветер вытянул наружу тяжёлые занавески, и теперь трепал их на уровне второго этажа, словно сбитое знамя.  
Хоук оперся ладонями на подоконник и выглянул наружу – на пустые, сонные улицы Киркволла, по которым в такое время ходили разве что кошки и наёмники. И мятежные маги – для комплекта.  
Так и занесут в летописи: семь раз бежал из Круга Магов. И один раз – из особняка Хоуков.  
Видимо, печально подумал Хоук, Андерс любые стены умудрялся воспринимать как персональных врагов. И где-то на границе между сознательным и бессознательным мелькнула мысль: действительно ли просто так приходил Драйк? Зачем обеспеченному, судя по всему, учёному влезать в водоворот киркволлских слухов, разведывать, куда пропал беглый маг-целитель из Клоаки, нести сюда какие-то лекарства?  
Действительно ли побег Андерса и визит Драйка – просто совпадение?  
Он медленно, в такт сердцебиению, закрыл окна, бережно поправил шторы и даже сложил бумаги на столе, мельком глянув на список имен. Правило не лезть в частную переписку выработалось, когда юные Карвер с Беттани начали обсуждать его личную жизнь в удивительных подробностях; на письма тогда легли защитные чары, а на чтение чужого – табу.  
Точно так же медленно, как бывает во сне, когда ноги погрязают в земле, Хоук спустился в холл и замер.  
\- Извини, что поздно, - вместо приветствия сказала Авелин. – Дело срочное.  
Хоук смахнул со стола несколько припарок и молча двинулся к выходу.  
\- Помнишь, Аден говорил тебе про стражника, который не откликнулся на просьбу о помощи? – говорила она по дороге, уверенно направляясь в сторону эльфинажа. – Нашла его, а он что-то темнит. С трудом удалось выяснить, что он как-то связан с тевинтерцами, а ты сам понимаешь…  
\- Работорговцы, - кивнул Хоук. – Думаешь, именно они украли близнецов?  
\- Это мы и постараемся сейчас узнать, - Авелин придержала его за локоть. – Хоук, я хотела тебя кое о чем спросить, раз уж мы вдвоем. Воспользуюсь случаем. Вы с Андерсом… какие между вами отношения?  
Как игры в салки, хотел сказать Хоук. Он убегает, я догоняю, и так по кругу.  
\- О чём ты? Мы не проводим страшных ритуалов по ночам, что бы там Фенрис не говорил.  
\- Ритуалов? – Авелин удивлённо приподняла брови. – Нет, я немного о других вещах. Которыми вы тоже, ну… по ночам, - скомкано закончила она.  
\- Не понимаю, - честно признался Хоук.  
\- Ты не замечаешь, что вы никогда не упускаете возможности коснуться друг друга? Что бы ни происходило, всё равно кто-то из вас или зацепит другого, или схватит за плечо, или…  
Ночной город явно был не лучшим местом для ведения подобных разговоров, но Авелин была настроена решительно. Разве что скулы чуть очертились красным.  
\- Кому ещё ты позволяешь себя трогать? Вообще?  
Хоук красноречиво покосился на ладонь Авелин, лежавшую у него на локте. Та проследила его взгляд и смущенно отступила в сторону.  
\- Я… - медленно начал Хоук, - кажется, понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь. Знаешь. – Он замолк, подбирая слова. – Бегать кругами вокруг объекта страсти – немного не моя прерогатива.  
Теперь щёки Авелин заалели так, что едва не разогнали темноту вокруг. Она закусила губу, неуверенно коснулась пальцами гарды меча и вздохнула.  
\- Ладно. Забудь.  
Хоук хмыкнул и мимоходом пнул стоящий у стены мешок. Какая-то нищенка, увидев доспехи стражи, подхватила небольшое покрывало и быстро скрылась из виду.  
\- Варрик рассказал мне про ту девушку… - немного растерянно сказала Авелин. - Страшно представить, через что ей пришлось пройти.  
\- Пытки, - предположил Хоук.  
\- Её с трудом опознали. Сказали, что волосы у неё были рыжие, а улыбка жизнерадостная. - Авелин тяжело вздохнула. – Ладно, мы пришли.  
Когда они свернули в какой-то закоулок, Авелин резко затащила его в темный проём – у последнего в ряду дома с плотно прикрытыми ставнями стояли несколько человек. Хоук повёл рукой в их сторону, и всех троих пронзил заряд молнии.  
\- Идём, - почти равнодушно сказал Хоук. Авелин, судя по выражению лица, хотела что-то ответить, но сдержалась – и за это одно хотелось её поблагодарить.  
Кроме тройки охранников в доме никого не было – неосмотрительность и глупость, потому что на драку с толпой наёмников у Хоука просто не хватило бы сил. Дверь подалась мягко, без скрипа; им удалось подняться на второй этаж почти бесшумно.  
В кресле сидел тучный мужчина с жиденькой щетиной на щеках, прямо перед ним – высокий парень в форме стражи. Одной рукой он придерживал за плечо худенькую рыжеватую девочку лет двенадцати, а в другой держал несколько скрепленных вместе листов жёлтого пергамента: ровные чёрные строчки, и на отогнутом под тяжестью краски уголке – маленький красный треугольник.  
\- Он? – одними губами спросил Хоук.  
Авелин кивнула.  
Дело было за малым: набросить на стражника и клиента магические путы, попытавшись не зацепить ребёнка. На последнем этапе заклинания Хоук ошибся, и комнату осветило яркой вспышкой света.  
\- Стоять! – рявкнула Авелин. – Не двигаться. Как ты…  
Стражник рванулся в сторону и сразу же напоролся на сетку чар: по форменной одежде расползлись паучьи лапки сожжённой ткани, вспыхнули и опали пепельными хлопьями документы. Хоук демонстративно сжал пальцы.  
\- Не шевелись, - сказал он. – Сам понимаешь, что будет. Дай девочке уйти. Авелин?  
Та кивнула в ответ, осторожно шагнула вперёд, протянула руки, но ребёнок остался стоять в стороне, настороженно оглядывая серые капитанские доспехи. Хоук не спускал глаз со стражника, который, вроде бы, и не дышал – замер, вытянувшись во фрунт, словно принимал присягу.  
И упустил из вида, когда толстяк сорвался с кресла и, вынув кинжал, бросился в его сторону.  
От неожиданности Хоук выпустил из пальцев нити чар, которые, взорвавшись, окутали стражника ворохом искр. Толстяку-работорговцу почти удалось сбить с ног, даже махнуть кинжалом один раз, прежде чем Хоук ребром одной ладони зацепил могучую шею, а второй – впечатал огненный шар прямо в ошалевшее лицо.  
На этом силы иссякли.  
Когда едкая гарь ушла, Хоук разглядел Авелин, остриё меча которой утыкалось стражнику между лопаток. Перепачканная, испуганная девочка сжалась в комок в дальнем углу комнаты.  
\- Говори, - хрипло велела Авелин, - где дети? Девочка и мальчик. Мальчик обращался к тебе за помощью. Рыжие волосы, светлые глаза, грязная одежда.  
\- Не было детей, - торопливо и охотно ответил стражник. – Только эта вот.  
Хоук тяжело привалился к стене и щёлкнул пальцами. Над ногтями повисло синеватое пламя – абсолютно бесполезное с магической точки зрения, но откуда простому воину об это знать?  
\- Не было детей! – повторил стражник чуть истеричнее. – У девчонки спросите.  
\- Ну, веришь? – устало выдохнул Хоук.  
\- Отведу его в казармы. Там с ним поговорят нормально. Заодно узнаем, из какой семьи они украли девочку. – Авелин носком сапога пнула стражника – тот мгновенно встал с колен и поднял руки над головой. – Теперь ты куда?  
\- Хотел бы посмотреть на то, как ты будешь выманивать ребёнка из тёмного угла, - криво хмыкнул Хоук, - но не могу. Домой и спать. Долго. Надеюсь, без снов.  
Авелин окинула его странным, долгим взглядом.  
\- Что ж. Удачи тебе.

* * *  
Дома тесно жались друг к другу, будто в поисках защиты и поддержки; было тихо, но Хоук как никто другой знал, насколько обманчиво это впечатление. Он попытался прикинуть приблизительную протяженность Нижнего Города и пришёл к неутешительному выводу, что она в любом случае слишком велика.  
С трудом оторвавшись от стены, Хоук пошёл дальше. Удача, о которой говорила Авелин, была бы очень кстати - в нынешнем состоянии ему не удалось бы справиться даже с мелкой шпаной, не то, что с обычными группировками, снующими в поисках наживы по ночному городу. А если вспомнить тварь, которая убила ту девушку…  
Чем больше Хоук размышлял над ситуацией, тем непонятнее она казалась. Из-за бессонницы последние дни смешались в калейдоскоп событий, на ум приходили лишь отдельные яркие моменты: просящий взгляд Адена, кинжал Изабеллы, окровавленные руки Андерса, злые слова Фенриса. Всё кружилось в голове, перестраивалось, но никак не хотело сложиться в полноценную картину. Только поднималась злость, уже на себя и неожиданную беспомощность.  
И на тупую боль в боку.  
Хоук перехватил посох удобнее и продолжил подниматься по лестнице. Он даже попробовал считать ступеньки, чтобы отвлечься, но сбился, услышав подозрительный шум.  
В первый момент создалось впечатление, что вместе с тем, как завернуть за угол, он случайно завернул во времени – и попал на несколько ночей назад.  
Она лежала на грязной мостовой сломанной куклой, волосы в беспорядке разметались по сторонам, а глаза безжизненно и, как показалось Хоуку, укоряюще смотрели прямо на него. Руки были целыми, в животе не зияла дыра, но изнеможенность и ужас, которые будто впитались в девушку, были те самые, как и гнетущее ощущение только что сотворенной магии.  
Снова не успел.  
Всё было так же – кроме склонившейся фигуры рядом. Его бы Хоук узнал даже с закрытыми глазами, по знакомому легкому запаху отваров и ощущению чего-то иного, потустороннего.  
Андерс.  
Все эмоции, чувства, вся злость и боль прошлых дней всколыхнулись разом, поднялись, как вода у плотины – плотным, мощным потоком. Хоук ненавидел ошибаться, но ещё больше Хоук ненавидел признавать свои собственные ошибки.  
\- Андерс. – Не оклик – кашель, камнем по измученному горлу.  
Тот вздрогнул, резко выпрямился – на один выдох светлые глаза перецвели в синий.  
\- Андерс, - повторил Хоук. – Ты идёшь со мной. Сейчас же. Молча.  
И, не глядя больше на изломанное тельце, пошёл к своему особняку.  
Хоук никогда не чувствовал себя в безопасности здесь, в Киркволле, но свой дом он хотя бы знал наизусть – потенциальному врагу там не спрятаться, повсюду хитрые, малозаметные ловушки, щиты, чуткие магические растяжки. А сейчас как никогда хотелось прикрыть спину: в идеале, забиться в угол, обложившись со всех сторон оружием, и перестать дышать.  
В детстве, целую маленькую вечность назад, Беттани смеялась над ним за такое глупое поведение. “От того, - говорила сестра, - что ты закроешь глаза, ничего не изменится”.  
Неправда, отвечал ей Хоук. Весь мир изменится, стоит мне опустить веки.  
Весь мир изменится.  
Андерс бесшумно шёл следом. У входа в особняк Хоук бросил на него взгляд и едва не проклял себя за бессердечность: на эшафот и то веселее взбираются. А потом снова нахлынула ярость: в какой-то момент Хоук даже подумал с какой-то горькой иронией, что на ногах он держится только благодаря вскипающей в крови злости.  
Слуги наверняка уже спали, но грохот входной двери и дробный стук посоха о ступени не мог их не разбудить. Впрочем, всё было к лучшему – ещё не хватало, чтобы они попали под горячую руку.  
И прежде, чем выпустить из себя замешанные на боли и непонимании чувства, Хоук даже постарался тихо и плотно прикрыть дверь.  
\- Как ты это объяснишь? – Голос дрожал, остро заболели виски и глотка. Кожу продрало знакомой магической волной, которая обычно накатывает перед боем.  
Андерс молчал. Смотрел в пол, как провинившийся ребенок, как Карвер, когда его застали за попыткой колдовать – безуспешной, но от того не менее глупой. Хоук резко качнул головой, прогоняя непрошеные ассоциации, и комната поплыла. Он подошёл к окну – отпустил, не уследил! можно же было избежать – и, выглядывая на темные улицы, всё равно выхватил отражение Андерса в стекле.  
\- Говори.  
\- Я её не убивал, - произнёс Андерс после короткого молчания.  
\- Это понятно, - сквозь зубы сказал Хоук. – Ещё что-то?  
\- Ничего.  
Андерс привалился к столу, сполз на пол и закрыл лицо руками. И даже не вскрикнул, когда Хоук приложил его боком о стену, - только скрипнул зубами от боли.  
\- Ублюдок, - почти ласково прошипел Хоук, упираясь руками ему в грудь. – Я же не могу знать, что у тебя в голове творится. Поговори со мной! Объясни, солги, если хочешь, но не молчи. Пожалуйста, Андерс.  
\- Что говорить? – неожиданно резко отозвался тот. – Что я не виноват? Не виноват. Не убивал её. Нашёл вот так. Снова.  
Андерс высвободился и сцепил руки на коленях, чтобы не было так заметно, что они дрожат. Крови нет, равнодушно отметил Хоук. Отчего-то захотелось смеяться, как в обычных кошмарах – просыпаться от такого страшно, но сейчас безумный хохот скорее подчеркнул бы обстановку. Добавил красок.  
\- Но смысл мне оправдываться, - добавил он и, наконец, поднял взгляд. – Ведь ты уже что-то решил, мои слова ни на что не повлияют. Зачем зря сотрясать воздух? Будто я не слышал тот разговор с Фенрисом.  
Хоук ожидал ключевого: “Сдашь храмовникам сейчас или почётно вручишь Мередит утром?”, но Андерс снова замолчал.  
\- Сволочь ты, Андерс. Недоверчивая, подозрительная сволочь. Неужели так сложно принять то, что кто-то на твоей стороне?  
\- Сам идиот, что доверяешь таким тварям, как я.  
\- Ты не тварь.  
\- Да ну? – Глаза Андерса начали светиться уже почти привычной синевой. – Повторишь это сейчас?  
Хоук дёрнулся, как от удара.  
По комнате, словно разбуженные невидимой силой, начали летать мелкие предметы, волной пошло одеяло на кровати, задрожали стекла – и Хоук не смог бы наверняка сказать, кто из двух разъяренных магов это делает. Пульсирующая сила билась в ладонях, и он отпустил её. Руки полыхнули синим, в тон глазам Андерса, огнём.  
\- Ты не тварь, - раздельно проговорил Хоук.  
Сразу после его слов силуэт Андерса резко смазался, пошёл туманной, теневой рябью, резкими синими сполохами. Стены по обе стороны грохнули, словно в них швырнули что-то невероятно тяжёлое, балки где-то под потолком хрустнули, сверху осыпалась глиняная пыль, и Хоук всерьёз задумался, хватит ли у него сил на полноценный щит, когда вдруг…  
Всё прекратилось.  
Тошнота ударила под дых, напомнила о свежей, ещё кровоточащей ране. До Хоука как-то медленно, но безумно чётко дошло: это не он, Андерс не мог, только не тот Андерс, который каждое утро наливал молоко бродячим кошкам, который принял на себя всю боль умирающего человека, который пустил в себя Справедливость, который раз за разом возвращался в Клоаку, чтобы помогать людям, который…  
\- Это не ты, - очень спокойно сказал Хоук. – Не ты.  
\- Серьёзно? – Теперь злился Андерс. – Вдруг я? Что ты вообще обо мне знаешь?  
\- Знаю. – Хоук пошатнулся, схватился за стену, сделал шаг вперёд. – Знаю, что не ты. Этого достаточно.  
В комнате повисла тишина, но напряжение ушло вместе с магией – поэтому молчание было обволакивающим, почти уютным.  
\- Ты ранен, - сказал, наконец, Андерс и поднялся. - Дай посмотрю.  
Хоук рвано дышал, как после битвы, да и вряд ли их спор можно назвать просто ссорой. Немного помедлив, он стянул рубашку через голову и болезненно поморщился. Кровь уже сильно пропитала ткань и запеклась - пришлось отдирать. Ещё раз покачнувшись, Хоук направился к кровати, сбросив одежду на пол, и сел на край. Андерс склонился, рассматривая рану: нож прошёл наискось, края выглядели обожженными. Проверив, насколько она глубокая и не пострадали ли внутренние органы, он направил в руки немного целительской энергии, и рана стала медленно затягиваться.  
\- Андерс, - тихо позвал Хоук.  
Тот вскинул голову и почувствовал рывок - Хоук сильно ухватил его за мантию и подтянул ближе к себе, разглядывая, словно пытался найти ответ на какой-то из мучавших его вопросов.  
Что я делаю, подумал он, что я творю, я ведь не могу...  
И поцеловал.  
Андерс, оступившись, навалился вперед, рука без опоры прошлась по раненому боку. Хоук дёрнулся, но продолжил целовать, упрямо, настойчиво, сдерживая за плечи, не давая отстраниться. С плеч ладони скользнули на застёжки – Хоук снова потянул его на себя, одним сильным рывком, мазнул губами по скуле.  
Пальцы путались в шнурках, руки трясло так, как не трясло во время всех предыдущих битв – тогда была тупая сосредоточенность и собранность, а вот с самим собой Хоуку сражаться не приходилось никогда. Он всё ждал, что Андерс просто отпихнёт его, ударит или, того хуже, испугается, - тем неожиданнее оказалось прикосновение чужих рук к обнажённой спине.  
Так бывает, когда, не выдержав, распахиваются осаждаемые ворота, или когда всё-таки рушится под напором воды старая плотина, – страшно, с грохотом, сметая всё на своём пути. В сознании Хоука билось, почти как пульс по вискам: не спешить, не испугать, не навредить, боли и так было слишком много. Унять дрожь в руках он даже не пытался, только старался дышать размеренно.  
До тех пор, пока Андерс не толкнул его на кровать – аккуратно, одной ладонью удерживая за предплечье.  
Хоук отчётливо расслышал шорох, с которым на пол упала сброшенная мантия. А после этого, точно так же отчётливо – скрип открываемой двери.  
Андерс замер, а Хоук открыл глаза – в первую секунду всё плыло, поэтому силуэт на фоне проема был похож на что-то потустороннее, словно к ним в спальню решил наведаться то ли дух, то ли демон со знакомым ворохом белых волос.  
\- Хоук. – Фенрис помедлил, словно не мог решить, уходить или остаться. Секундного замешательства оказалось достаточно: Андерс отшатнулся с тяжёлым вздохом и сделал несколько шагов прочь от кровати.  
\- Чтоб тебя гарлоки драли, - почти жалобно ответил Хоук. Он подтянулся на ладонях и прислонился спиной к стене. – Чего тебе?  
\- Я вижу, как ты подумал, - прошипел Фенрис.  
\- А ты, бедняга, бежал полгорода, чтобы меня осудить?  
\- Я бежал… - Фенрис запнулся, бросил недовольный взгляд на Андерса. – Пришёл сказать, что появился ещё один труп. Авелин на месте. Ты там нужен.  
Хоук осторожно поднялся с кровати, стараясь сдержать дрожь в коленях, и подцепил с пола скинутую рубашку. Тихо выругался и направился к сундуку с вещами.  
Попутно он скользнул ладонью по боку – на месте раны был заметный розовый шрам.  
\- Давай долечу, - тихо предложил Андерс. – Иначе след останется.  
\- Пусть остаётся.  
Хоук склонился над сундуком и почувствовал, как его повело, но ухватиться за стену он не успел и осел на колено. Фенрис с Андерсом дёрнулись в его сторону одновременно, но остановились под взглядами друг друга. Хоук с чувством выругался.  
\- Что-то, заслуживающее внимания? – произнёс он, осторожно поднимаясь. – Рядом был кто-то?  
\- Следов слишком много, свидетелей нет, - осторожно ответил Фенрис. – Мертвая девушка, белые волосы, испуганные глаза. Кости в этот раз не сломаны и повреждений меньше, Авелин говорит, что убийцу могли спугнуть.  
\- Зачем я там нужен? - Смотреть в сторону Андерса даже не пришлось, Хоук спиной почувствовал, как тот напрягся, и мысленно проклял Фенриса, Авелин и ночные трупы ещё несколько раз.  
\- Мы думали… - Фенрис оглянулся. – Но Андерс у тебя.  
\- Андерс у меня, - не без мстительности повторил Хоук. – И останется здесь.  
Усталость, смытая адреналином, злостью и тревогой, наконец, навалилась с полной силой: Хоук не был уверен, сумеет ли он не то, что пойти куда-то – просто ровно стоять. Пришлось сесть на край кровати, борясь с тошнотой, и отложить в сторону чистую рубашку.  
\- Передай Авелин, - негромко сказал Хоук, глядя куда-то поверх левого плеча Фенриса, - пусть идёт ко мне сразу же, как только они что-то обнаружат. Сейчас я им не нужен. И… даже если ничего не будет – пусть зайдёт утром.  
\- А… - попытался возразить Фенрис, но, напоровшись на взгляд Хоука, просто недовольно фыркнул и скрылся из виду.  
Андерс подхватил мантию и двинулся за ним следом.  
\- И куда ты собрался?  
\- В лечебницу, - покорно ответил Андерс.  
\- Я же сказал… - Хоук медленно вытянулся на покрывале, чуть не застонал, когда хрустнули разминаемые кости. – Ты остаёшься здесь. – И добавил, словно желая сгладить резкость в голосе: - Пожалуйста.  
Он молча изучал балдахин и даже не дышал, пока Андерс решался. Почувствовав рядом движение, Хоук из последних сил подмял его под себя, выдохнул в шею короткое «спасибо» и закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон.

* * *  
Хоук лежал в постели, накрывшись с головой, – привычка от которой он уже давно отказался.  
“Любой страх и опасность уходят, если обвернуться одеялом, так плотно, как только можешь”, - наставительно говорила мама, поглаживая его по щеке. Она не знала, что такое кошмары магов, но всегда была рядом – пыталась если не помочь, то утешить.  
Очередной кошмар Хоука был в пустой комнате. Он не знал и не хотел знать, когда именно ушёл Андерс, но факт оставался фактом: его не было. А перед тем, как уйти, он тщательно вылечил Хоука: самочувствие было до отвращения хорошим.  
\- Мессир, - послышался голос Ораны. – Мессир, к вам пришли.  
\- Авелин? Сейчас спущусь.  
\- Монна Авелин... - тихо и виновато начала Орана и запнулась. – Там почти все ваши друзья, я услышала… простите, но, кажется, монна Авелин пропала.  
Хоук вскочил.  
Никогда, с мрачной иронией думал Хоук, судорожно пытаясь отыскать чистую одежду, никогда больше не буду спать. Это всегда оканчивается неприятностями.  
Как назло, в окна светило солнце. Кто-то – Андерс, наверное, - отдёрнул шторы, и теперь рыжие лучи заливали разбросанные по комнате вещи, обрывки бумаг, пёстрые осколки какой-то сброшенной на пол вазы.  
Оставалось загадкой, как именно Андерс ушёл: через дверь, вежливо поздоровавшись со всей прислугой, или же по новой традиции - через окно.  
На первом этаже, помимо Варрика и Фенриса, оказалась Изабелла.  
Без Авелин.  
Хоук стиснул зубы и пошёл вниз, сходу наткнувшись на два насмешливых взгляда и один откровенно осуждающий.  
\- Не удивлюсь, если ты и войну в койке проваляешься, - фыркнула Изабелла.  
\- Что случилось? – Со сна голос был всё ещё хриплым. Горло пересохло и сводило от жажды. – Вы ходили к Доннику?  
\- Донник ходил к нам, - отозвался Варрик. Он сидел в углу на стуле, бережно придерживая рукой лежавшую на столе Бьянку. - Парень ищет Авелин со вчерашнего вечера. Никто ничего не слышал.  
\- Никто ничего не знает, - поддержал его Фенрис. – А… где Андерс?  
Хоук выдохнул и поднял глаза.  
\- Не здесь, - коротко ответил он. И сразу сменил тему: – Она же занималась вчерашним убийством, верно? Могла выйти на след и попасть в неприятности.  
\- Донник должен сейчас зайти. – Изабелла прошлась по холлу. – Вроде как, узнает все последние новости от стражи, и только после этого мы сможем действовать.  
Они замолчали. Фенрис неотрывно смотрел на него, всем своим видом выражая неодобрение, но Хоука сейчас мало волновали его душевные метания.  
Кому мог помешать честный и исполнительный капитан стражи? Всем. Нищие, разбойники, знать, кто угодно мог пожелать ей смерти, как именно предлагала действовать Изабелла - непонятно. Слишком много вариантов.  
Хоук сел прямо на лестнице и провёл руками по лицу, в попытке собраться.  
\- Что мы знаем? – вслух произнёс он. – Где, когда, куда пошла Авелин. Кто мог её тронуть?  
\- Последний раз я видел её по дороге в клоаку, она шла за Андерсом, но он. - Фенрис повёл плечом и, казалось, ссутулился ещё больше. - Был занят тобой.  
Изабелла заинтересованно на него покосилась.  
\- Вечером мы с ней наведались к работорговцам, - в свою очередь сказал Хоук.  
Разговор в переулке, рыжая чумазая девчушка, последующая драка и события, к которым Хоук не хотел сейчас мысленно возвращаться - есть ли среди этого ниточка?  
Он легко провел пальцем по губам.  
\- Да, работорговцев сейчас больше развелось, чем магов крови, - встрял Варрик. – Что весьма удивительно для Киркволла.  
Тот работорговец, думал Хоук. Было ли в нем что-то странное? Отравленный нож не в счёт. Бумаги, которые держал в руках страж? Их не удалось просмотреть – пергамент сгорел, когда парень напоролся на раскинутые магические сети, да и что особенного там могло быть? Обыкновенные документы: возможно, рекомендательное письмо, краткая характеристика, справка от какого-нибудь подпольного лекаря, гарантирующая отсутствие заразных болезней…  
Подпольного лекаря?  
Хоук замер, боясь шевельнуться, вдохнуть лишний раз и прогнать ускользающую, словно неловко сотворённое заклинание, мысль. Лекарь, бумаги, ровные, аккуратные строчки на желтоватой бумаге, тяжёлый из-за густой краски красный треугольник…  
Такой красный треугольник Хоук впервые увидел в лечебнице Андерса: нагнулся, чтобы подобрать обрывок манифеста, - так он и решил тогда. Потом – в убежище работорговцев, где пытались сбыть худенькую рыжеволосую девочку. Неужели…  
\- Орана! – выкрикнул Хоук. – Орана, ты…  
Не договорив, он сорвался с места вверх по лестнице и вбежал в свою комнату, на ходу соображая, во что именно был тогда одет. Распотрошив шкаф с одеждой, скидывая вещи просто на пол, толком не рассматривая, Хоук оглянулся на подошедшую Орану:  
\- Ты не находила на днях скомканной записки? Должна была быть в кармане, но где именно, я не помню.  
\- Всё, что нахожу в карманах, - задумчиво сощурившись, ответила она, – я кладу на стол, к прочим документам, мессир.  
\- Там должен быть символ, - растерянно и скорее самому себе сказал Хоук, рассматривая ворох бумаг на полу.  
На столе после вчерашнего вечера было девственно пусто.  
В дверь проскользнула Изабелла.  
\- Ничего себе вы тут друг другом занимались! – радостно заметила она. – Фенрис, почему мы так не делаем?  
И, перехватив ошарашенный взгляд, продолжила не без удовольствия:  
\- Ах, извини. Я обещала никому не говорить?  
Хоук выпрямился и уставился куда-то сквозь Фенриса, отчаянно пытаясь сообразить.  
Красный треугольник, аккуратно сомкнутые углы, немного неровные грани, словно чертили их или дрожащей рукой, или намеренно неловко, или слишком старательно пытаясь повторить, не упустив ни малейшей детали. Хоук видел этот символ раньше, в какой-то прошлой, докиркволльской жизни. До Мора, до огра, до алчного дядюшки, вместе с мамой, Беттани и Карвером: жёлтые страницы, рассыпающиеся под пальцами бумажной пылью, рельефная краска, не выцветшая от времени, витиеватый, старомодный почерк…  
Книжные полки, ряды тёмных переплётов без надписей, ориентироваться в которых мог только отец, третья… четвёртая… пятая слева? Или справа?  
Хоук никогда не читал их все, только листал иногда, от скуки, и теперь в порыве полубезумного озарения готов был отдать остаток жизни, чтобы перемотать время на десяток лет назад.  
И где этот Андерс, когда он так нужен? Андерс бы узнал. Андерс учился в Круге. Андерс…  
Хоук резко выдохнул и осел на кровать, вцепившись пальцами в виски. Последняя деталь встала на своё место: лечебница – красный треугольник, убежище рабовладельцев – красный треугольник, и единственная логичная связка, которая напрашивалась сама собой.  
\- Мессир, - тихо позвала Орана. – Я помню этот значок.  
Она протягивала ему смятый обрывок бумаги из лечебницы в Клоаке.  
\- Видела, - повторила Орана чуть тише, испугавшись неожиданного и слишком пристального внимания к себе. – Помните… того невысокого мужчину? Он принёс лекарства. Одна склянка была помечена красным, ну, как вот здесь.  
Единственная логичная связка, которая напрашивалась сама собой: подпольный врач, выписавший документы на девочку-рабыню, подпольный врач, побывавший у Андерса. Драйк.  
Драйк помогает пострадавшим в каменоломне, приносит какую-то отраву, и Хоук про ничего – где живет, где бывает, кем является? – не знает.  
Никто не знает.  
Кроме Андерса, отчаянно подумал он, который тоже куда-то пропал. Только бы глупостей не натворил.  
\- Варрик, имя Сальватор Драйк тебе знакомо?  
\- С ним я точно не пил, - улыбнулся тот, но взгляд остался настороженным. – Больно важная шишка. Насколько я помню, он раньше лечил разных аристократов, чуть ли не короли к нему ездили, а потом то ли яблоко ему на голову упало, то ли ещё что. Пропал мужик, благотворительностью занялся и исследованиями.  
\- Ты знаешь, где он живёт?  
\- Его подозреваешь? – Варрик задумчиво пригладил лацканы пиджака. - Зачем ему Авелин?  
\- Огрызнулась на неуместный комплимент, - сумрачно предположил Хоук.  
Комплимент про шикарные волосы. Рыжие.  
Хоук зло выдохнул и с силой двинул ребром ладони по покрывалу, подняв небольшое облако пыли.  
\- Они все рыжие. Близнецы. И Авелин сказала мне, что первая жертва рыжая была, опознали. И та вторая, я же видел её, с Драйком и видел. Была рыжей. И та девчушка у работорговца...  
И разодранная на Рваном Берегу “тал-васготами” сестра, жестоко разодранная, изуверски убитая – он ведь думал ещё, невозможно такое, не заложена в их природе настолько лютая жестокость.  
\- Погоди, - Фенрис насторожился. - Откуда ты знаешь о последней девушке? Ты не пошёл со мной вчера, ты остался... - В его глазах сверкнула догадка. - Ты видел труп, верно? И я прав по поводу Андерса, просто ты его прикрываешь.  
\- Молчи.  
\- Нет, я прав! Иначе где он? Авелин пошла к нему в лечебницу и пропала.  
\- Да что ты понимаешь… - зло прошипел Хоук. Фенрис сжал кулаки и шагнул вперёд, но Изабелла удержала его за локоть.  
\- Уймитесь немедленно, - сказала она уже серьёзно. – Нужно найти Авелин. Где Андерс?  
\- Не знаю, - устало ответил Хоук.  
\- Значит, его нельзя исключать из подозреваемых. Но обвинять понапрасну мы никого не будем, - добавила Изабелла, глядя на Фенриса, который весь сжался, напрягся, как хищный зверь перед прыжком. Тот резко дёрнулся, сбрасывая с себя чужую руку.  
\- Варрик, - негромко позвал Хоук. – Ты говорил про информатора.  
\- Ну?  
\- Веди нас к нему.

* * *  
Следующие несколько часов прошли в нервном, томительном ожидании.  
Варрик отправился искать своего хвалёного информатора, оставив остальных в особняке. Вернулся, когда солнце уже перевалило за зенит к западной стороне: ввалился, придерживая ладонью Бьянку, словно гладкое дерево под пальцами могло его успокоить.  
\- Хоук, - сказал он. – Ты пойдёшь со мной. Остальные будут ждать.  
Фенрис вскинулся было, но Изабелла положила руку ему на плечо.  
\- Это всего лишь информатор, - увещевательно проговорила она. – Уверена, когда припечёт, они за тобой вернутся.  
Фенрис недовольно нахмурился и поджал губы, но препираться прекратил.

Некоторое время Хоук и Варрик шли молча. Только в паре кварталов от дома гном вскинул Бьянку на плечо и тяжко выдохнул.  
\- Послушай. – Варрик задумчиво поскрёб ногтями щёку. – Есть пара условий. Первое, как ты понял, - кроме нас двоих никого не должно быть. Второе – никаких вопросов, не касающихся дела, иначе он просто откажется с нами работать. Третье…  
\- Как его звать-то? – недовольно спросил Хоук.  
\- Это третье. – Варрик неожиданно вильнул за угол. – Никаких имён.  
Дорога – бесконечные узенькие переулки, заваленные брошенными вещами и ненужным хламом, широкие бульвары, которые они пересекали торопливо и молча, крохотные островки зелёных насаждений – всё это казалось Хоуку каким-то… смутно знакомым. Он определённо знал эти места, но окончательно догадался только в тот момент, когда перед ними вырос застроенный квартал, в дневное время выглядевший пустым и покинутым.  
\- Отлично, - вздохнул Хоук. – Ты привёл меня в бордель?  
\- Думаю, ты уже достаточно большой мальчик, чтобы ходить в бордели самостоятельно. – Варрик окинул его оценивающим взглядом. – Хотя, зачем тебе?  
Хоук некстати вспомнил об Андерсе, испытал грызущее, гадкое чувство тревоги, от которого онемели кончики пальцев, и почти сразу же укорил себя за неуместность аналогий.  
Варрик хмыкнул и толкнул самую, пожалуй, невзрачную дверь, которую только можно было здесь найти.  
Они поднялись на второй этаж, прошли в конец коридора. Варрик трижды стукнул кулаком в дверной косяк, прислушался и – хоть Хоук ничего и не услышал – удовлетворённо чему-то кивнул.  
\- Входи.  
Комната была маленькой и очень тёмной из-за плотно задёрнутых штор: мрак лишь отчасти разгоняли две оплывшие свечи в дальнем углу. Ближе к окнам стояла двуспальная кровать, аккуратно заправленная и накрытая застиранным покрывалом; у двери угадывались очертания огромного кованого сундука.  
Пахло здесь мускусом, травами – горько и вязко, и, чуть слышно, гниющим заживо мясом.  
На краю кровати, спиной к выходу, сидел худощавый сутулый человек в чёрном плаще. Хоук не смог разглядеть его лица из-за низко опущенного капюшона, увидел только узкий подбородок и тонкие бледные губы с опущенными уголками. На него падал неверный свет от свечей – пляшущие, гаснущие и вспыхивающие с новой силой огни, - и из-за этого сложно было понять, где заканчивается тень и начинаются черные одежды.  
\- Гном, - хрипло сказал информатор. – Я решил было, что ты совсем про меня забыл.  
Он натужно закашлялся и прижал к губам окровавленный платок.  
\- Как тут забудешь. – Напряжением, которым сквозил голос Варрика, можно было резать глотки.  
\- Стойте там. – Худые плечи дрогнули, словно от сдерживаемого смеха. – Если не хотите заразиться, конечно. Зачем ты пришёл?  
\- Сальватор Драйк, - ответил Хоук. Информатор дёрнулся.  
\- Разве я разрешал ему говорить, гном?  
Варрик едва успел удержать Хоука за руку, потянуть вниз на себя, шепнуть почти беззвучно: “Молчи, только молчи!”.  
\- Сальватор Драйк, - повторил Варрик уже нормальным голосом.  
\- Я тебя умоляю. – Сгорбленная фигура снова задрожала, тихий смех перешёл в грубый, сухой кашель. – Все знают, где живёт сей почтенный муж.  
\- Нам не нужно то, что знают все, - негромко сказал Варрик.  
\- Пятнадцать золотых. Положи на сундук у входа.  
Хоук вынул кошелёк, отсчитал монеты и с оглушительным в абсолютной тишине звоном швырнул их на сундук.  
\- Нам нужно знать, где Драйк может быть. Помимо своего дома.  
\- Точно не здесь, - прошелестел информатор. – Ходят слухи, что он уже десять лет как не нуждается в эскорте.  
\- Ближе к делу, - перебил его Варрик.  
Плащ зашуршал, пошёл неровными волнами, когда информатор шевельнулся. Можно было подумать, что он сейчас встанет, но нет, он просто одёрнул завернувшуюся подкладку.  
\- Около пятнадцати лет назад Драйк перебрался в Киркволл. Говорят, попал в опалу к королю. С собой у него оказалась пара книг и некоторое количество денег – хватило, чтобы купить домишко на окраине Верхнего Города. Он долго работал, лечил, не знаю точно, чем ещё занимался… Кажется, контрабандой. Подделывал медицинские заключения. Вертелся, как мог. – Хоук не увидел – почувствовал, как растянулись в улыбке сухие губы. – Потом дела пошли в гору, Драйк смог скопить на особняк побогаче, в котором он и сейчас живёт… Только старый свой дом он продавать не стал.  
\- Адрес?  
Информатор заговорил.  
Негромкий, болезненный голос почти убаюкивал. Хоуку стоило страшных усилий стоять ровно, внимательно вслушиваясь в шелестящую речь, старательно запоминая и делая пометки на мысленной карте Киркволла.  
И, заслушавшись, он ощутимо вздрогнул, когда Варрик потянул его в коридор.  
\- Эй. – Впоследствии Хоук так и не смог объяснить, что заставило его окликнуть фигуру, ссутулившуюся на краю кровати. – Скажи мне. Ты ведь знаешь всё про всех. Ты можешь держать в узде всю местную аристократию.  
Информатор промолчал, только сменил позу – устало опёрся локтями на колени.  
\- Почему ты так не делаешь?  
\- Мальчик, - насмешливо ответил информатор. – Все мы заменяемы, а такие, как я, более прочих. Пока я делаю свою работу и не высовываюсь, я нужен. Как только я шагну чуть в сторону, меня просто уберут.  
На запястье сильнее сжались пальцы – почти до боли. Хоук качнул головой, но говорить ничего не стал: послушно переступил через порог и пошёл вслед за Варриком.

* * *  
\- Почему он не мог устроить лабораторию в каком-то более уютном месте? В том же борделе, - проворчал Варрик. - Нам бы пришлось пробираться через полуобнаженных женщин.  
Хоук с ним мысленно согласился.  
После визита к информатору они вернулись в особняк, чтобы взять с собой Фенриса. Изабеллу оставили, но её это, казалось, не слишком-то и расстроило.  
Теперь они шли по коридору: часть факелов погасла, поэтому взгляд цеплялся за каждую тень, в попытке разглядеть опасность, ловушку, хоть что-то; тишина, нарушаемая только их шагами, напрягала нервы, вызывала ощущение, что напасть могут из-за любого поворота. Первая дверь, которую они обнаружили, скрывала лишь старые, прогнившие от времени ящики, в которых угадывались остатки каких-то тканей. Раньше эти помещения служили контрабандистам, мёртвым, судя по брошенному товару.  
\- Если бы здесь был тевинтерский магистр, всё утопало бы в крови, - заметил Фенрис и недовольно провел рукой по волосам. – Но нам встречается лишь пыль и паутина.  
\- Я слышу в твоём голосе нотки недовольства! Только не говори, что ты скучаешь по гигантским паукам.  
\- Во всяком случае, они питательны.  
\- Вот это ты сейчас пошутил?  
\- Тихо, - выдохнул Хоук.  
Посох он сжимал с такой силой, что побелели костяшки. По коридору пронесся легкий ветер, притянув за собой запахи крови и серы. Фенрис тут же насторожился и удобнее перехватил меч; интересно было видеть, как достаточно хрупкий с виду эльф размахивает двуручником точно детской игрушкой.  
Нужная комната располагалась в дальнем конце коридора. Грубая деревянная дверь была открыта настежь, то и дело врезалась в стену, отбивая какой-то невнятный ритм. Неторопливо, выставив вперед оружие, они подошли к порогу.  
Изнутри исходило мрачное багровое сияние, пульсировало и искажало пространство, Хоук присмотрелся – светились нанесённые на стены символы.  
Пыль с сапог осыпалась на пол и выглядела чужой, почти посторонней в идеально чистом помещении. Даже трупы были ровно выложены у дальней стенки: одинаково белые, словно из них вытянули весь цвет, с обезображенными ужасом лицами.  
Посередине стоял аккуратный дубовый стол с расставленными склянками; ещё один стол поменьше с металлическими наручниками был у стены и там же… Хоук рванулся вперед.  
За толстыми прутьями клетки сидела Авелин. Тяжело привалившись к стене, она обеими руками удерживала детей, Хоук узнал Адена и, очевидно, Адайн, с одинаково белыми волосами. Взгляд Авелин был прикован к чему-то на противоположном конце комнаты.  
\- Ах, мессир Хоук, я знал, что вы к нам присоединитесь.  
Если раньше Драйк выглядел миниатюрным, то сейчас едва ли его так можно было назвать – живот распух и отчетливо выделялся под потрепанной мантией, шею с трудом можно было бы обхватить даже двумя руками, лицо лоснилось восковой маской. Толстые, жабьи губы растянулись в улыбке, он выставил руку вперед и указывал вперед, на место между ним и Хоуком, где неподвижно стоял Андерс.  
Идиот, беззвучно выругался Хоук, почему один полез.  
\- Это замечательно, - мягко поговорил Драйк и снова обернулся к стене, приложив ладонь к одному из символов – тому самому треугольнику.  
На секунду показалось, что Драйка передернуло, как рябь по воде пошла.  
\- Авелин. - Хоук указал на неё концом посоха.  
Он сделал небольшой шаг вперед и опустил взгляд: под Андерсом серебрилась руна парализации. Магия билась в стенах хищной птицей, и руна под ним то наливалась силой, заставляя каменеть ещё сильнее, то гасла; Андерс искрился, но не мог пошевелиться.  
Фенрис поднял было меч, но Хоук перехватил его, дёрнул за спину.  
\- Сначала дети и Авелин. Неизвестно, что за ритуал он проводит, и как повлияет на него смерть Драйка. - Под его рукой Фенрис мелко затрясся, и Хоук тут же отпустил его. – Прости.  
\- Это не ты, - сквозь зубы выдавил тот. – Это комната. Дурное место.  
Варрик двумя пальцами указал на Авелин и двинулся к клетке, выставив вперед Бьянку.  
\- Ты маг, Драйк? – нарочито громко спросил Хоук.  
\- Я? – рассеянно переспросил тот. – Я не маг, нет, но очень скоро! Очень скоро я им стану.  
Хоук сделал ещё один шаг к Андерсу.  
\- Понимаете, мессир, это прорыв. Большая сила, огромная, я уже поделился своими изысканиями с Андерсом. – Драйка снова ощутимо передернуло; теперь нельзя было принять это за игру воображения. По его телу прошли небольшие волны, задевая складки на боках. Символы на стенах наливались кровью. – Надеюсь, он понял меня. К сожалению, отвечать он пока не в силах. Но вы можете посмотреть документы на столе.  
Хоук услышал тихий щелчок и скрип открываемой двери. Он скосил взгляд: Варрик как раз передавал девочку Фенрису, та вцепилась в него, словно важнее ничего не было, но он не откинул, не сорвался, лишь придержал за белую макушку и понес к выходу.  
Авелин обнимала Адена и скорее опиралась на него, чем помогала. Варрик снял тяжелые цепи с её рук, и она то и дело потирала посиневшие запястья. Кинув неуверенный взгляд на ровные ряды трупов, Авелин покачала головой и хрипло сказала:  
\- Бессмысленно. Из живых только мы. Пошлю патруль сюда на расследование.  
\- Отдохни сначала, - ответил Варрик, положив руку ей на локоть.  
Драйк не обращал на них ровно никакого внимания – лишь приплясывал, сильнее вжимая ладонь в стену.  
\- Я помочь должна, - неожиданно обернулась Авелин. Варрик подтолкнул её к двери.  
\- Донник ждет. Пошли, он только Блонди прихватит, ничего не случится.  
Хоук облегченно выдохнул, когда они вышли, и сделал ещё несколько шагов вперед, становясь на одну линию с Андерсом. Неестественная поза и задеревеневшие мышцы делали его похожим на статую, окровавленную статую, учитывая освещение.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я не могу так просто тебя отпустить, Драйк? – с неожиданной злостью сказал Хоук.  
\- Зачем меня отпускать? Я же предлагаю вам так много, все маги свободны, никаких гонений. - Он покачнулся и заговорил менее уверенно: - Все станут магами, вы только представьте…  
Хоук снова посмотрел на стены, некоторые из символов даже были ему знакомы: сковывание, усиление.  
Он осёкся. Магия. Её в этой комнате было не просто много, она переливалась, как в склад до краев наполненный селитрой: даже мельчайшая искра вызвала бы волну силы. Но она была направлена и вся, целиком вливалась через ладонь в Драйка.  
Тот обернулся.  
Ткань мантии лопнула в нескольких местах, в просветах были видны мышцы, открытые, с пульсирующей кровью, словно вместо ткани разошлась кожа. С грязно-желтых глаз стекала тёмная кровь. Его окружили яркие искры, когда он посмотрел на ещё больше распухшие пальцы – вокруг них сгущалась магия. Волосы тлели на голове, словно она горела.  
\- Что происходит? – проблеял Драйк. Его губы растягивались, но не закрывались, опадая вниз и оплывая. – Как же так, я же всё продумал! Не может быть, не может быть… - Последнее слово сорвалось почти неразборчиво.  
Хоуку понадобился ровно один удар сердца, чтобы понять происходящее, и ещё три, чтобы повалить Андерса на пол, разрывая ослабевшую руну, окружая щитом их обоих.  
Драйка разорвало огненным смерчем.  
Щит принял на себя основной удар, остановил град палёных ошмётков – горящих кусков мяса и одежды. На некоторое время стало тихо, по-настоящему тихо, как бывает после первого удара стихии, - не столько тишина даже, сколько осязаемое ожидание: уйдёт? останется? ударит?  
Звуки вернулись с грохотом крови в висках. Следом за ним, с перерывом меньше чем в выдох, раздался стук чужого сердца.  
Хоук тяжёло поднялся на вытянутых руках и откатился в сторону, стараясь не касаться обожжённой спиной пола. Ему вдруг стало весело – безумно, истерически весело; захотелось просто расхохотаться, глядя на неровный слой крови на стенах, на опалённые трупы и погнутые от удара прутья клетки.  
Захотелось закричать так, чтобы услышал весь Киркволл: я жив. Мои друзья живы. А раны затянутся.  
Андерс осторожно сел и принялся растирать закаменевшие из-за руны мышцы.  
\- Ну? – Хоук слегка повернул голову, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку. – Что ты можешь сказать в своё оправдание?  
\- Долгая история. – Его передёрнуло. – Я должен тебя поблагодарить.  
\- Пожалуйста, - осклабился Хоук и попытался встать. Его остановил окрик Андерса.  
\- Сядь.  
Андерс притянул его за плечи: спину пронзило такой острой болью, что на мгновение из лёгких выбило весь воздух. Пальцы скользнули по ранам, едва касаясь, - жар начал медленно отступать, сменяясь сильным покалыванием.  
\- Я вылечу тебя дома. – Андерс замялся, рвано выдохнул. – Сейчас просто обеззаражу и отделю прикипевшую ткань от кожи. Будет больно. Можешь кричать.

* * *  
От боли сводило мышцы.  
Хоук сидел на кровати, скрестив ноги, и покорно терпел третий по счёту заход целительской магии. Андерс сначала мучительно долго смывал с его спины потёки крови, потом так же долго убирал старые чары и накладывал новые – осторожно, старательно, не пропуская ни одной царапины. Иногда невнятно ругался – то ли на обожжённую спину, то ли на “больного во всех смыслах” Хоука, то ли на себя самого.  
У Хоука на языке вертелась ехидная отповедь, но за последние несколько лет он вполне уяснил, что грубить своему лечащему врачу (особенно если этот врач в состоянии оглушить пациента щелчком пальцев) – это конечная степень глупости.  
Варрик дремал в кресле у камина. Фенрис каменным изваянием замер напротив окна, разглядывая что-то в кромешной уличной темноте. Изабелла чистила кинжалом ногти, привалившись к углу у двери.  
Андерс сполоснул руки в миске с водой и положил ладони Хоуку на плечи. Тот вздрогнул.  
\- Знаешь, - задумчиво произнёс Андерс. – Твои простыни теперь только в печь. На них слой крови гуще, чем на кушетках в лечебнице.  
\- Не думал, что тебя так беспокоят мои простыни, - мигом отозвался Хоук – раньше, чем сообразил, что сказал.  
Радостный смешок Изабеллы прервал резкий скрип двери.  
Хоук не увидел, но почувствовал, как обернулся Андерс – не убирая рук с покалеченной спины. Он прохладных пальцев по коже разошлось привычное ощущение: то ли тепло, то ли холод, - простыми словами не опишешь.  
\- Авелин? Как ты?  
\- В порядке.  
Хоук попытался обернуться, но Андерс его остановил, мягко, но крепко удерживая на одном месте.  
\- А дети?  
\- Не знаю. – Авелин обошла кровать и стала так, чтобы Хоук её видел. – Вроде бы здоровы. Но после того, что там произошло…  
\- Они здоровы, - с нажимом ответил Андерс. – Более того, они маги. Кажется, всё, что Драйку действительно удалось. Их нужно отправить в Круг, там им помогут. Слышишь? Никаких храмовников.  
\- Это говорит человек, семь раз сбегавший из Круга?  
\- Это говорит человек, понимающий, какое из зол меньшее.  
\- Хватит, - прервал их Хоук. – Раз уж мы, наконец, собрались… Андерс, повторишь то, что рассказал мне? Только Варрика разбудите.  
Изабелла не без злорадства пнула спинку кресла. Уже давно бодрствовавший Варрик не без злорадства выпустил в неё стрелу – и промазал чуть-чуть, буквально на палец.  
Хоук выдохнул и как-то разом расслабился, почувствовал – впервые за последнее время, - что теперь можно.  
\- Драйк приходил в клинику время от времени, помогал с лекарствами иногда, спрашивал о моей технике лечения. – Андерс начал говорить мягко, уверенно, обычно так врачи говорят, чтобы успокоить пациентов. Хоука почти сразу начало клонить в сон, и он мотнул головой. – Это, конечно странно было, но помощь лишней не бывает. Позже, за пару дней до исчезновения близнецов, он снова зашёл ко мне. Спрашивал про магов, говорил, что их унижают, что им нужна свобода.  
\- В лице тебя он нашёл благодарную публику, - усмехнулся Варрик. – Сколько часов ты цитировал ему свои манифесты? Вы танцевали от радости? Пели гимны свободе?  
\- Разделись и бегали под луной. - Андерс покачал головой. – Я не стал с ним разговаривать. С опаской отношусь к людям, которые слишком много обещают.  
\- А он много обещал?  
\- Более чем. Он обещал равенство – абсолютное, для магов. «Магию перестанут считать неизлечимой болезнью», - сказал он и оставил одну из своих листовок. Варрик, если ты сейчас пошутишь на эту тему – кину подушкой.  
\- Это особая страсть любителей магов? – неожиданно сказал Фенрис. – Рисовать манифесты?  
Андерс потянулся за подушкой и, не глядя, бросил её в Варрика.  
\- А меня-то за что, Блонди? Это эльф сказал!  
\- За компанию, - пояснил тот. – На листовках был символ, смутно знакомый мне со времён Круга. Эрих Шленерр, тевинтерский магистр, подписывал так свои книги. Он был одержим идеей стать выше прочих – поэтому хотел наделить своих рабов магической силой.  
Фенрис с силой двинул кулаком по стене и, развернувшись, отошёл к камину. За ним потянулось недвижное до этого момента пламя свечей – согнулось почти горизонтально и сразу же встало ровно.  
\- Он посчитал, что магия передаётся почти как цвет волос, поэтому большинство своих экспериментов проводил над рыжими, - вздохнул Андерс. - Его исследования провалились, но, тем не менее, все трактаты до сих пор числятся в списке запрещенных – сама мысль о подобном вызывала у храмовников дикую боль пониже спины и желание убивать. Представьте только, любой мог бы стать магом по своему желанию! Я не читал сами исследования, только выдержки из них, но и этого вполне хватило.  
\- Ты стал его подозревать? – встряла Авелин. – Почему ко мне не подошёл?  
\- Подозревать? Просто из-за символа? Нет, конечно.  
\- Маги, - прошипел Фенрис. – Всё плохое, что происходит в этом городе, так или иначе связано с магией. После этого ты спрашиваешь, почему я их не люблю? – обратился он к Хоуку. – Даже тут эксперименты над людьми проводят, прямо под носом у Церкви.  
\- И если нет разницы, то зачем она нужна? – Хоук спиной почувствовал, как напрягся Андерс, и, обернувшись, сжал его запястье. Болезненно скривился, но хватки не ослабил.  
\- Магия должна подчиняться людям, а не люди магии. Так говорит Церковь. – Изабелла в свою очередь схватила за руки Фенриса.  
\- Да! – резко ответил Андерс. - И где в священных текстах сказано, что маги должны подчиняться людям?! Магия должна. Не маги.  
\- Хватит. Тут не маги даже виноваты, а безумный учёный. Простой человек, который захотел больше власти, Фенрис. Да, он попробовал достичь этой власти магией, но точно так же он мог убивать и ножом. Демоны тут не причём. – Хоук говорил это, глядя в глаза Андерса. На солнце они отливали золотом, но сейчас потемнели, то ли от гнева, то ли… - А ты успокойся, ладно? Рассказывай дальше.  
Хоук разжал пальцы и медленно выпрямился, опершись ладонями на колени. Андерс некоторое время молчал; молчали и все остальные: Фенрис – зло, тяжело, со свистом втягивая воздух между зубами, Варрик – задумчиво, негромко отстукивая на гладком боку Бьянки невнятный ритм, Изабелла – насмешливо, ей всегда доставляли удовольствие чужие перепалки, а Авелин – напряжённо.  
\- Подозревать я начал после первого трупа, когда пришёл в себя. Но доказательств у меня никаких не было. Уже потом я… выбрался к своим знакомым из Круга, узнал подробнее об исследованиях Шленерра и всерьёз задумался о том, как Драйк может быть к этому причастен. Выяснил, где, предположительно, находится его лаборатория. – В этот раз, прежде чем положить руки на спину Хоука, Андерс неуверенно их придержал. - У него всё вышло. Не сразу, конечно, достаточно много людей погибло. Он специально просил, договорился с работорговцами, лишь бы ему давали именно рыжих, мол, с ними наибольшая вероятность удачи. Те же девушки – из них всю силу вытягивало, вместо того, чтобы заполнить, а потом куда-то перемещало. И разрывало магией. Драйк исправлял все эти символы на стенах и снова начинал эксперимент. И тут близнецы - они не просто выжили, они стали полноценными магами.  
\- В этом мы не можем быть уверены, - сказал Хоук. – Они нестабильны. Именно поэтому их лучше отдать в Круг.  
\- Драйк расслабился. Его опьянил успех - и он провел ритуал над собой. Дальше вы и сами знаете.  
Андерс последний раз провёл пальцами вдоль позвоночника Хоука и отстранился.  
\- Готово. Только двигайся поменьше, иначе останутся шрамы. Поменьше, - быстро повторил он, удерживая за шею решившего размять затёкшие мышцы Хоука. Тот недовольно хмыкнул, но послушно замер, размышляя между делом, как бы незаметнее потянуть нывшую от долгой неподвижности спину.  
\- Так, - прервала наступившую тишину Авелин. – С Драйком понятно, он, в виду некоторых обстоятельств, более не опасен. Что насчёт других? Кто может поддержать его идеи?  
\- Поддержать? – рассеянно переспросил Андерс.  
Он нарочито медленно убрал с кровати миску – за весь вечер воду в ней меняли несколько раз, и всё равно из прозрачной жидкость стала нежно-розового цвета; сгрёб окровавленные тряпки и бросил их у двери, и только после этого продолжил:  
\- Кто угодно с доступом в архивы Круга. Простой человек, маг… храмовник.  
\- Я почти физически ощущаю ваше желание поругаться, - мягко встрял Хоук. – Но давайте в другой раз.  
Авелин выразительно фыркнула, но вместо неё неожиданно заговорила Изабелла:  
\- Он прав. Уже поздно. Время за полночь, а Варрик ещё ни за одной юбкой не увязался. – Она крепко ухватила под локоть возмущённого Фенриса и подтолкнула его к двери. Варрик криво усмехнулся, пробурчал что-то невнятно-ехидное – расслышать удалось только глухое “кто бы говорил” – и пошёл за ними следом. Авелин бросила взгляд на Хоука – тот насмешливо пожал плечами, едва удержавшись от болезненной гримасы.  
\- Если что, - сказал он ей напоследок, - ты всегда можешь прийти в Клоаку и ругаться там с Андерсом хоть до сорванной глотки. А сейчас иди и отсыпайся.  
Авелин покачала головой, но послушно вышла; у самого порога её ждал Донник, которого даже временная потеря жены выбила из равновесия. Почти как Хоука – пропажа Андерса.  
Тот тоже собирался уйти, сделал несколько шагов к двери и нерешительно замер, оступившись.  
Они молчали, каждый о своём: Хоук почти сразу попытался свести лопатки и тихо ругался сквозь зубы; Андерс стоял, не двигаясь, - только напряженная спина выдавала его сомнения.  
Заговорили одновременно:  
\- Я не хотел при всех, но…  
\- У меня есть вопрос.  
Андерс крутанулся на каблуках и склонил голову к плечу.  
\- Говори, - подбодрил его Хоук. – Я потом.  
\- Ты чувствовал силу в той комнате, верно? Огромную силу. Это не просто возможность наделить магией одного человека, Хоук. Вспышка могла накрыть весь город.Хоук невидяще повернулся к камину. Представить, как сотни, тысячи людей на улицах начинают кричать, как сила обхватывает их и безжалостно впитывается, разрывая изнутри, оказалось слишком просто. Выгнутые кости на неестественной бледной Изабелле, пустые глаза незащищенного Карвера, искаженное ужасом лицо Варрика…  
Он почувствовал легкое покалывание на плече и поднял голову – проследил за рукой Андерса вверх, посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
\- Именно это он тебе рассказал? Его великий план?  
\- Да, - кивнул Андерс и, отдёрнув руку, присел на край кровати. – Рассказывал, пока я был парализован.  
\- И вот мы подошли к моему вопросу. Андерс, почему ты не сказал мне?  
\- А… знаешь, меня зовут не Андерс. - Он опустил голову. – Меня так назвали…  
\- Не увиливай от ответа. – Хоук снова взял бы его за руку, но с больной спиной движения потеряли стремительность, и он боялся, что просто спугнет Андерса. Или не Андерса, как ему угодно. – Почему?  
Андерс запустил пальцы в волосы, резко, с присвистом выдохнул и заговорил, быстро, будто боялся, что не успеет:  
\- Потому что я задумался. Я… хотел узнать больше, мне на какой-то момент показалось, что это действительно шанс. Авелин, когда говорила про тех, кто мог бы поддержать идеи Драйка, могла смело меня волочь к храмовникам. Его идеи ужасны, могло погибнуть множество людей, но меня заинтересовало, Хоук, понимаешь? И я не могу переложить вину на Месть или Справедливость, потому что мы суть одно.  
Хоук всё-таки пожертвовал хрупкой вязью чар на своих ранах: бросился вперёд, сжав зубы, чтобы не застонать, и подмял Андерса под себя. Почти так же быстро, как сделал бы раньше. До ожогов, до бессонницы, до Драйка и до запрещённых трактатов тевинтерских магистров.  
Ощущение, когда рвётся на части сложное целительское заклятье, - удовольствие сомнительное, ощутимое на всех уровнях восприятия, поэтому на какую-то долю мгновения ему пришлось замереть, пропуская сквозь себя волны боли. Глубоко вдохнуть и медленно, рвано выдохнуть.  
Андерс это почувствовал – даже раньше, чем осознал себя лежащим навзничь, - и протянул руку. Хоук сжал его запястье и придавил к кровати.  
\- Послушай, - прошептал Хоук, склоняясь ниже. – Я ведь тоже маг. Я знаю, что такое вечный страх, вечная злость, отчаяние, гонения и несправедливость.  
Андерс молчал, не шевелился, не сопротивлялся, почти не дышал.  
\- Ты решил, - продолжил Хоук – почти выдохнул на ухо, намеренно миновав чужой озадаченный взгляд, - что я буду против? Решил, что я не одобрю, если ты встанешь на сторону Драйка? Правильно?  
\- Хоук. – Андерс попытался высвободиться – очень слабо, без резких движений, но был беспощадно возвращён на место.  
\- Ты только представь. – Хоук говорил, почти касаясь губами кожи на шее. – Никаких усмирённых, храмовников, Кругов. Вместо последних – свободные университеты. Вольные города. Свобода перемещения. Свобода самим выбирать свою жизнь…  
\- … и море крови, - тихо продолжил Андерс. – Дорога, отстроенная не на тех костях. И не так, как нужно. Всё, что ты говоришь, – правильно, но… я думал. Магия – это дар, но не зря же с ним рождаются редко. А если наделенные ей искусственно не выдержат, мы получим город, полный демонов. Вдруг это прорвёт Завесу?  
Он помолчал, потом продолжил – устало, почти тоскливо:  
\- Путь Драйка ведёт во тьму. Нужно искать другой.  
Железная хватка на запястьях исчезла. Хоук выпрямил руки и навис над ним, болезненно усмехаясь.  
\- Заинтересовало его, - устало сказал он. – Мы найдём другой. Вместе. Можешь даже не посвящать меня во все свои планы, но если лезешь в пасть дракону – бери меня с собой.  
Андерс перестал ёрзать и расслабился с почти ощутимым облегчением. Жестоко было так поступать, но Хоук должен был наглядно показать, какие глупости тот несёт. Отрезвляющие пощёчины тут не подействовали бы.  
Или привели бы к обратному результату.  
Хоук взглядом остановился на обнаженном участке шеи, где под кожей бился пульс, и прикрыл глаза.  
\- Так что там с именем?  
\- Андерфелс, - медленно ответил Андерс. – Я оттуда родом, поэтому меня и прозвали так. – Он неуверенно коснулся напряженной руки Хоука чуть выше локтя. - Стоит ли верить человеку, имени которого ты не знаешь?  
\- Ты сейчас Изабеллу или Фенриса имеешь в виду? Их настоящих имён я тоже не знаю. Да и сам предпочитаю пользоваться фамилией. – Он перешёл на шёпот. – Доверяй мне.  
Андерс промолчал. Его ладонь сместилась вверх к шее, обвела ключицы и замерла над бешено стучащим сердцем.  
\- Хоук.  
Он открыл глаза.  
\- Хоук, - ослабевшим голосом повторил Андерс. - Поцелуй меня.


End file.
